The Handler
by TheProphetOfWeasels
Summary: What would have happened if the Indominus and her sibling had an actual handler? Meet Ahura Hammond, adoptive child of John Hammond and the handler for the hybrids. Where does the long, complicated road take them? Follow through the ages, and what may have been if this had been true.
1. Snow and Wisdom

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH JURASSIC PARK/WORLD, ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES**

* * *

A woman of Arabian decent was standing in the labs with Dr. Wu by her side, watching two eggs as they began to shake slightly. The woman felt excitement and pride fill her being as the Dinosaurs inside began their job of getting out of the thick eggs; she was excited to see them, but the pride was for how hard they were trying. Already, both were strong as the eggs gained large, splitting cracks. Dr. Wu's eyes briefly looked over at the Arabian woman with pride in his eyes, but the slightest bit of worry. He didn't know whether she could handle them, much less if they should have someone to look over them. When the first claws appeared, the woman couldn't resist letting out a gentle cooing noise and ran a finger over the claw lightly, just letting the baby know she was there. She did the same with the other baby and saw them begin to work faster to get out. Dr. Wu took a step back to the side of the room as the woman cooed again, beckoning the babies out and gave a gentle clap when the two babies finally broke complete free. Both were white, but their eyes were different colours. It was slight, but you could tell the difference. One had crimson, blood coloured eyes that burned with an ancient fire, the woman guessed that was the Prehistoric DNA used to make them, while the other had more a rosy red colour that was still fiery, but a little more childlike. The woman cooed again, and the babies stared up at her immediately, making weak chitters as she helped them to stand. "Hello, darlings." She said softly, running her fingers over their heads.

"They know their protector." Dr. Wu said blatantly and wondered a bit closer, but stayed at a safe distance. "Are you sure you can handle them?" He questioned and watched her shrug, more involved with getting familiar with her new babies. "Ahura." Wu spoke firmly and she glanced over, letting him know she was listening, before giggling as the baby with the rosy eyes began gently nibbling on her thumb: reminding her of a teething puppy or a human baby.

"I'm sure all three of us will be complete fine, Wu. After all, they aren't trying to kill me yet." Ahura told him with a dismissive, but understanding tone.

"That's because they've just been born. What about when they get older? Larger?" He paused. "Scarier?"

"Wu, look at them." He did, and saw two large babies with forming spikes and teeth, with evilly red eyes and bright white scales. They really did look like monsters to him, and certainly would when they got older. But, to Ahura, they were the prettiest animals she'd ever seen. "How could I ever find such sweet faces frightening? Yes, they will age and will develop, but they'll still be my babies." She sat on the table and watched the one with crimson eyes climb into her lap to familiarise with Ahura. The one will rosy eyes let go of her unharmed thumb and nuzzled her hand. "Just look at how they act, Wu. They're just babies who want to be near their Mother. They'll get older, and we'll learn as we go."

"You aren't their Mother, Ahura. Just their carer." Wu commented and refrained from leaving the room when she shot him a dark glare: daring him to say it again. He had feared this with Ahura, and tried to warn Masrani about it. Ahura was far too maternal to just be a carer; she would take on the full Mother role, and would continue to do so until they die. Even so, Simon would not be swayed and was convinced Ahura was the one to care for the Indominus Rex babies. "They may not always feel so strongly about you."

"Wu, who was the one who gave you that secret ingredient for them? Even though Masrani has no idea?" She asked him with a pointed look, but soon went straight back to covering the Indominus babies with her affection, smiling as the crimson eyed one demanded to have their stomach rubbed. That was a lie, she had told Masrani what she had done and he had promised not to tell a soul, as long as the Indominus Rexes stayed in check. Still, she wouldn't tell Wu that, it was her trump card for situations like this.

"You did, and I'm grateful for that. But, due to that, they're very likely to rebel against you."

"Don't all children rebel from their parents throughout their lives?" Ahura asked softly. "It will be harmless rebellion; their appearance may make it seem worse than it is to others. Please, you should alert Mr. Masrani and Miss. Dearing that the Indominus's have been born, and that they are perfectly capable of being cared for: just like any other children." The last sentence was much sharper, and made the babies look up at their Mother with concern, wondering what caused the tone change. Had they done something wrong? Ahura rubbed them again to let them know they were innocent of crime, as Wu nodded and began to leave the room. "Are they both girls, Wu?"

"All our Dinosaurs are girls." He told her softly and exited the lab, leaving Ahura alone with her new children. She got off the table and locked the door behind the Doctor, grabbing her bag on the side and pulled a folded up, medium sized carpet from it and placed it on the floor. Gently taking one baby in each hand, she cooed at them as they nuzzled her fingers and placed them on the flat, warm carpet. The babies felt around gently as they got used to the new surface, but then decided they were tired and curled on the warm carpet. Ahura didn't say a word as they curled against her body, stroking their bodies in a loving manner as their breathing evened; showing they were now both fast asleep.

"How is it that they all fear you?" She asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake them. "You're just babies... Everyone thinks you'll be monsters, do you know that? I don't think you will be, because monsters are of a different cut of material. I have no doubt you'll be rebellious, you'll get annoyed and aggravated, but I won't hold that against you. It's only natural, and you didn't ask for this, did you? Babies don't have a choice in the beginning of life, but I'll give you choices, I promise." She bent down and placed a gently kiss on both their sweet faces. "I swear I'll never see you as monsters."

It was silent as they slept, Ahura thinking about names for them. After all, she couldn't call them 'her babies' as a proper name, although she still would in the future, knowing her. They needed to be powerful, but graceful and sweet: just like they were, and that would be a challenge. A name was for life, and Dinosaurs didn't have rights to change them, unfortunately. As she thought, she heard a noise outside and looked up to see a man in what looked like a beat up safari outfit with full length trousers to her, but he may've said different. He had stubble, a moustache and thick locks of honey brown hair, as she would describe it. Ahura smiled up at him and beckoned him in, seeing his pass on his belt to unlock the doors. He didn't look like a scientist, so maybe he was here to raise baby Dinosaurs too? The man opened the door silently and just as silently shut it. "Hello." She spoke softly with another smile, and the man nodded. Ahura couldn't lie that she found him attractive, but doubted it would pass that. Even if it did, it wouldn't last. Ahura didn't have the best relationship record, to say the least.

"Hey." His tone was just as quiet, wary of waking the babies, but was certainly gruffer. Ahura thought it matched his appearance nicely, which made her happy. She was funny about people who didn't sound how they looked.

"My name's Ahura, I'm here to help these adorable ones." She lightly indicated to the Indominus babies, giggling quietly as they curled closer, pressing into her leg firmly.

"Owen." He greeted and sat down on the other end of the carpet. "I'm here to train the new Raptors when they hatch." He told Ahura, and they shook hands at the distance, making Ahura smile. She liked this Owen person already, and hopefully they could be friends. "What are these?" Owen asked and Ahura softly stroked them.

"My new babies. Indominus Rex-." She told him, cutting herself off and suddenly got very dark as she saw Wu approaching with the other two. She still wouldn't forgive him for what he said. She was and will be their Mother, it didn't matter what anyone said. Owen saw them and got up, brushing off his trousers lightly.

"That's my cue to leave. Great meeting you, Ahura, and good luck." He called quietly as he reached the door.

"You as well, Owen!" She had to yell as he left, and woke the babies. They gave a yawn and got up, stretching their limbs. They both stared happily at seeing their Mother still there, but got defensive when the door opened again; making Ahura put her hands in front of their chests to stop them attacking. They both hissed and spread their tiny claws, but were still wary of the woman's hands. "You could've made a quieter entrance." She told them as the door shut at the normal loudness.

"Look at them..." Masrani breathed, not hearing her statement as he admired the protective babies. "They'll be even more ferocious as they age." He commented offhand, but came to reality when he felt one of Ahura's glares.

"They've just been born and you're already wondering about their temperament when they're older." She shook her head and managed to coax the Indominus's into the safety of her lap, but they continued to give warning hisses to the others. "Unbelievable."

"It's not that, Ahura." Masrani assured her with a gentle smile. "I just can't get over that they're here, and how they'll look when they get older, in case they ever do public appearances."

"How does that connect to their temper, Simon?" She asked gently, and knew that may be dangerous territory: he was still her boss, after all. Still, he smiled back before Claire spoke up.

"The scarier they are, the more attention the assets will receive."

"And the bigger your pay check gets, right?" Ahura asked in a defying tone, not liking how Claire called them 'assets'. She'd always done it, and it annoyed Ahura. She didn't give a single damn about any animal at Jurassic World. Claire looked slightly offended, but it kept her quiet. "You've seen them, but when can they move into their proper enclosure. More importantly, I need to see it to make sure it's suitable." She told Masrani in a firm, but caring tone. He understood, and nodded.

"You can come and see the enclosure once you're done here." He told her with a nod, noticing the babies had settled down, but continued to glare at them.

"The Indominus's will need to be here for a few weeks while they get stable." Wu put in and Ahura nodded.

"Aren't they stable enough now? Can't they stay with me until then?" She looked at Masrani with large, childlike eyes: silently begging him to let her. "I was told they didn't need injections or anything right now."

"They will in a few days, Ahura-" She cut Wu off with a smile.

"So they can stay with me, then? I can easily bring them for the injections, and then take them home again. It's a flawless plan." She told them and Wu shook his head: knowing he wouldn't win this one. Ahura was dead set on those babies being with her all the time to bond, and nothing would change that.

"I'll let Mr. Masrani decide. I need to go and make sure the new Raptors hatch properly, and that their owner isn't too incompetent." Ahura frowned at how he talked about Owen, but waved when he got to the door.

"Say hello to Owen for me, okay?"

It was decided that Ahura would take the Indominus babies home and continue care there until they were ready for their enclosure. She still needed to see it, but she supposed it could wait until the children had settled down and until she could settle on names. It was turning out to be a very difficult task, indeed, and Ahura had no idea what to name them. They were all sat on the couch, the babies cuddled into a small, heated dog bed right by Ahura's side, whilst she was busy gently petted them. The one with rosy eyes turned out to be more snappy (in a playful manner) than her sister, lightly attacking Ahura's arm when she drove, but her sister was more content with observing every inch of her surroundings before she settled. Ahura decided to think more on how they acted and looked, and before she knew it, she had names. Cooing lightly, Ahura woke up both of the babies and they stared at her: now out of their new-born sleepy stage. "Chiari." She said sweetly and ran a hand over the rosy eyed Dinosaur, before turning to the crimson eyed sister. "Xue." Both babies seemed happy with the name choices and began to give out calls, before Ahura realised it was something else. They were hungry.

Humming in thought, she pulled out her phone – stopping Xue from trying to scratch it up – and called the number of an old friend. "Maybelle!" She called happily as her friend picked up. "Heya babe, where are you?"

"In Jurassic World. As always." The sassy tone made Ahura deadpan. "I'm shopping, nearly done, why?"

"Can you buy some beef for me? I'll pay you when you get here: promise. It's really important." She spoke quickly and both babies jumped into her lap to get at the shiny object. Ahura put it on speaker and held it up in the air: high enough so they couldn't reach.

"Girl, chill. I'll get it for you, babe." Ahura sighed in happiness, but tensed when Xue and Chiari gave loud calls in confusion at the voice coming through the shiny object. They could hear someone new, but could neither smell nor see them. How did the shiny thing work? That's all they wanted to know, but Ahura figured that meant trying to break it open. She heard Maybelle give a loud gulp. "Are those carnivorous Dinosaurs I hear? In your home?"

"Very hungry newborns. Hurry, I can't fight them away from my phone much longer. Thanks, love you." She hung up and shoved her phone back in her back pocket, sitting back down quickly and making a victorious smile when Xue and Chiari growled in light annoyance. Why wouldn't Mother let them play with the shiny thing? Surely she wouldn't get it out just so they couldn't work with it. Was she challenging them? Xue managed a slight glare and head butted Ahura's chest lightly, too hungry and slightly frightened to do anything else. What if Ahura got mad at her for doing this? Would she be in trouble? To Xue's pleasure, Ahura simply petted them again and continued to do so until the door bell rang. The babies jumped at the noise, and ran off the couch to be beside the door; wanting to find what made the noise. They looked around as Ahura carefully opened the door to see Maybelle, her caramel coloured hair in a messy bun and grey eyes staring into her very soul with a dangerous glint. Chiari and Xue smelt what seemed like food to them, and began to call loudly again in excitement; making Maybelle lean in the door to see the babies looking expectantly at Ahura. She took in their appearance, not matching them with any other Dinosaur she had come across (although many features were similar to different types), before giving Ahura a dry look and stepping inside when the Arabian woman had settled the babies from Maybelle's presence.

"What. Have. You. Done?" Maybelle pronounced each word with more point than the last, pushing the unwrapped, raw meat across the floor and the sisters immediately tore into it. If Ahura trusted it, why shouldn't they? It was Ahura's job to protect them, and she had not raised any motion to stop them.

"I was made their carer before they were even hatched. I was there when they were being made, and now I'll see them through their life." She told Maybelle with a loving tone, before noticing the stains of blood forming on the carpet. "You do know how badly blood stains, don't you?"

"Get some bleach and nip it in the bud... After those two are done, obviously."

"No, I planned on grabbing dish soap and washing it out whilst they're eating. Thank you for telling me."

"You can calm down with the sassy shit, okay?" Maybelle warned her with a pointed finger, shutting the door with an even sassier face on than Ahura's words. Ahura rolled her eyes and gently sat Maybelle down on the couch, watching her give a nervous shuffle. "So what are they?"

"Indominus Rex, a new species the scientists created," Ahura told her best friend with a gentle smile as the babies fell back from how full they were. The steak was the right size for the both of them, and only blood stains remained. Ahura was thankful that she had wood floors and rug carpets, instead of carpet over the entire floor: making sure to keep it that way in future. It didn't matter if they had another enclosure to go to, she never knew when they would stop by when they were older... If they were ever allowed out of the environment, that was. Which was very doubtful, but maybe if she could get them to behave... Ahura shook her head and the sisters managed to get back on the couch, making their care giver notice the punctures from their claws. "In hindsight, I probably should've thought about this before I brought you two home, huh?" She thought out loud and giggled when they chirped in response, both of them puncturing her couch again as if they knew what she was talking about. "Xue... Chiari..." She warned lightly and they pushed themselves against her, silently asking forgiveness. Ahura wondered which animal DNA this came from, modern or Dinosaur? Probably a bit of both, but it would be nice to find out which species so she could refer back to it. Ahura caved, as it was only a tiny little thing, and put her full attention to them again: not seeing Maybelle also watching them with fascination.

"Can I touch them?" Maybelle asked and Ahura looked at her with uncertainty.

"I don't know whether they'll let you. Are you prepared to possibly get a little cut? Possibly bitten by tiny razors?" She questioned and Maybelle nodded firmly, assuring Ahura as the woman slid off the couch: confusing the sisters, before they locked eyes with Maybelle. "Don't keep eye contact too long. They'll take it as a challenge." Ahura warned and Maybelle managed to rip her eyes away from the young predators. Of course, Ahura wasn't sure about this, but she certainly couldn't rule it out. Even she had diverted her eyes for periods of time, just in case, but they hadn't shown any interest in challenging her. Maybelle, however, may turn out to be a different story. "Hold out your hand as if you're telling someone to stop, but at a relaxed and safe distance. If you're frightened, I'm almost certain they'll use that." She'd seen some of the other carnivores do that, and knew Raptors would. She hoped Owen was okay with his, and they hadn't bit him to death. Ahura didn't know how many there were, but she hoped he could handle it. After all, he looked tough enough and seemed able to be firm. Maybelle did as Ahura said and the sisters looked at the hand with the clogs turning in their heads. They knew Ahura did this when she would pet them, but they did not know this other woman. True, she had bought them a very fine first meal, so perhaps it was an offering?

Xue stepped forward and gave a sharp, but small bite on one of Maybelle's fingers, seeing her flinch but not moving her hand. Xue did this a few more times until she was satisfied, and nuzzled her head against the cut hand: offering and accepting peace. After this, Chiari followed suit and Xue jumped down to be by Ahura, happily sitting in her lap again. Since she was wearing one of those long t-shirts, it worked well as a pouch for Xue to rest in. Chiari was soon stretched out on Ahura's thighs, next to her sister, and Maybelle examined her hand: seeing what resembled paper cuts that stung like Hell. "Right... I'll be off, I guess." Maybelle said and Ahura nodded, waving her goodbye.

"Thank you for the food. It was that or they rip my phone apart."

"You should've let them. You need a new one." Maybelle said with a small smile and left the home without another word, letting Ahura listen to the sound of her car driving away while the sisters slept. Looking down at them, she continued to run her hands over them.

"You two are just simply darlings, aren't you?" She asked the silence. "You aren't monsters." For some unknown reason, tears burned her eyes as she remembered every word she had heard scientists say, thinking she couldn't hear. Even before they were born, everyone who knew was convinced they'd be monsters.

" _Ahura's going to die, isn't she? They'll rip her to shreds when they're large enough."_

" _I can't believe she's doing this. Is she stupid?"_

" _I've seen what we predict they'll look like: poster Dinosaurs for freak shows and terror."_

" _Monsters. That's all they'll be. Monsters."_

"Monsters..." Ahura repeated, wiping her tears away. "What do they know about you know, girls? Nothing. They never bothered, did they? No, they didn't. Not to worry, though, because who needs scientists when you've got love, hey?" The sisters gave a gentle coo in their sleep, as if to say **yes** , and that was all Ahura needed. "You'll never be monsters. You're too loving to be monsters... Aren't you?"

She didn't get an answer this time.

* * *

Chiari = chee-ah-ree = "Intellect, wisdom, reason" etc... (Depending on which language you use it from)

Xue = SHOO-ee = "Snow"

Ahura = Ah-who-rah = "Living"

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Hope you enjoyed!

I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!

Review if you like it!

Follow/Favourite if you really like it (or love it)

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhliiingggssss!

0^0 Weasel!


	2. Reider

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH JURASSIC PARK/WORLD, ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES**

* * *

"Xue, come on!"Ahura cried as the Indominus jumped off one of the lab's tables again, running behind Ahura in a panic. Chiari had taken the injections well, but Xue was refusing to even let it near her: not out of fear, but simply to be awkward and territorial. There was no way that Xue was going to have that pointy thing in her, no matter how many times her sister said it didn't hurt, she wouldn't believe it. Ahura crouched down, picked up the Indominus Rex and began cooing at Xue to relax her, it always worked thus far. Xue nestled into the warmth, feeling entirely safe in Ahura's arms and the cooing noise she was birthed to had never failed to send her to sleep, or call her to Ahura's side. Despite wanting to stay awake to watch the mean man with a needle, Xue was lulled into a deep sleep and Ahura indicated to do the injection now with no chance of the baby waking. The injections ended up being nearly a week and half away, but Ahura couldn't understand why it took so long. Surely, their health was important? They needed all the help they could get at this age.

Once the injection was done, Ahura walked out of the room with Chiari by her side. Ahura slowed her pace so the baby could keep up and managed to unlock the car without moving Xue too much. She opened the passenger door enough for Chiari to zoom in, before putting Xue beside her sister so Ahura could get into the driver's side. Ahura decided they would all go and see the enclosure together, as they wouldn't let her out of their sight and it was only fair they had an introduction to see if they liked it.

The entire drive, Chiari decided she wanted to be on the dashboard again, being small enough to run on it and absorb the sun whilst staying out of Ahura's driving vision. Her white body shivered as the warm rays hit her body, pacing up and down (making lovely little marks from her claws) with a look of victory on her face. Reaching the large enclosure, Ahura woke Xue by blowing warm air onto her face and scooping the babies into her arms: seeing Masrani waiting for them on the top of the steps. Walking faster, Xue and Chiari looked everywhere they could from the bundled position they were in; making noise of clear disapproval at how the stairs sounded and the bumpiness that went with them. "Ahura." Simon greeted warmly. "How have they been?"

"Energetic with the bite to match." They walked into the observing platform and Ahura put the sisters down after the door was locked: watching them run around and look out of the wall of window at the forest-like area in amazement. Ahura showed Masrani the many bite and scratch marks all up her arms and hands with a dry look. "Still, I expected it from them. All baby animals are basically the same, no matter what species." She laughed. "Aside from that, they've managed to keep my furniture fairly intact except the rug, because that's their favourite eating spot, my couch is punctured but not beyond repair or coverage, Xue has a fondness for barbeque sauce and Chiari oddly likes watermelon. Don't ask how, because it's weird to explain." Masrani laughed at her expression and they walked towards the window, the babies now lightly attacking the bottom of his trousers in an experimental fashion. He seemed nervous, so Ahura cooed them away to looked at the scenery again.

"They're very curious, aren't they?"

"Aren't all babies? This is all new to them, and they want to know everything." Ahura laughed when Xue ran at the glass as fast as she could, only to bounce off it with an annoyed growl.

"Do you think they'll like it here?" Masrani asked as the crimson eyed baby tried again. "For now?"

"Will it be expanded? From what I know, they'll grow out of it by the time they're four." She told him plainly with a pointed look. "Even then, shouldn't they have somewhere else to move into? I doubt they'll do well in the same place for such a long time unless new ground is added, or they're moved."

"We'll worry about that when the time is closer. Now, please answer my initial question." Simon was happy Ahura was looking out for the Indominus babies, but worried about her safety. It was clear that – even so early on – she would put her life at risk to keep them safe. Maybe Wu was right about her being too maternal, but still, Masrani was sure Ahura would do what was right for them, and that was what mattered.

"This will be perfectly suitable. I go in through those doors, right?" She pointed to the large double doors at the side of the paddock. Masrani nodded.

"Yes. Or, if you go out of this viewing space-" He pointed to where the door was, not trusting opening it in case the Indominus babies were watching. "There's a set of stairs that leads down into the enclosure." Simon felt an odd wave of relief when she smiled, before he turned serious and stepped closer to her with firm eyes. "About your... Contribution." He started in a low tone. "Have you seen any effects yet?" She nodded slowly in response.

"They have human canines. They're more Indominus size, but they're definitely human. They have deeper thought patterns, their brains work at a faster rate and they learn. Very. Quickly." She said the last two words with a mass of emphasis as a warning. "They've learnt how to open doors when they can reach the handles. I picked Chiari on the third day to around the door handle level, ready to put her on my chest so I could open it, and she just flicked her tail down onto it: knowing force would open it. The door opened slightly, but there wasn't enough force applied. Xue was watching beside me, and managed to jump high enough to get her hands around the handle, which gave the rest of the force to open the door..." She stared back at the Indominus babies, who were now busy playing fake fighting with each other. "They were so proud of themselves and wouldn't stop making noise the whole way to the car."

"Did you reward them?" Masrani asked with worry evident in his voice, but he hid it well. If they were only three days old when they learnt to do that, he wondered what they were capable of in the future.

"Does it matter?" That was a yes. "The point is that they know how to do it. I'm getting a new door handle... See how long it takes them."

"You're encouraging this behaviour?"

"Why not?" Ahura sat on the floor as the sister ran to her side when she cooed. "What's the point of making such amazing creatures if they aren't tested? They like learning, sir, and it's only fair that they are given those opportunities. I promised I would give them as many choices as I could, and they need to learn." Her tone was firm, but had a soft under layer. She didn't want them to be deprived. "I bet you'd let Owen do it with his Raptors." She told him with a tone that reminded Masrani of a stropping child, even with the pout.

"Raptors don't have human DNA, Ahura. Mr. Grady is a very different matter."

"Is not." She grumbled, but she would go ahead with changing the handles anyway. Just little tests, that's all they were. No need for worry. "Raptors can open doors." Ahura stated a bit louder and saw the eighth richest man in the world hide a smile. For some reason, he was reminded of Hammond. Hammond always wanted the animals around him to be at their full potential, within a safe environment for the public. Hammond, in Masrani's eyes, was the perfect bland of childlike excitement, maturity and love. It wasn't a surprise about Ahura, really.

"I know Hammond adopted you when you were a child, but that gives you no reason to adopt his antics." Ahura giggled at the statement and her babies cooed in delight at hearing her laugh. She missed John, but knew he'd be proud of her. He'd want her to encourage them, as long as it was safe, but would probably disagree with the fact they were hybrids. Even so, Ahura knew he would love them both.

"Someone has to." She shrugged simply and gave a half smile. "I don't see you getting excited over new animals anymore... It's like you don't care anymore." Her faux offended tone made him smile slightly. She liked that they could joke together, but only in private time.

"You know I care, I just can't show it much anymore. You know where my heart lies with this park and it's animals." Masrani straightened his tie and rolled his shoulder: a way to silently say he was ready to leave. Ahura stood and cooed for the sisters to follow her. They got to the door – seeing it was the same handle as the one in Ahura's home, even a little lower and easier to reach to the sisters. Xue ran and jumped, pulling the handle down and Chiari stopped the small gap made from closing. Ahura pushed the door open gently so they couldn't hurt themselves, scooping them up in her arms again before shooting Masrani with the **I told you** look.

"True. Where's Miss. Dearing today? Meeting?" Ahura questioned as she handed Masrani the keys to her car, silently asking him to open the door. She placed the girls in the passenger seat, seeing them both get on the dashboard. If they were human, they'd be grinning. The sun was directly on the dashboard, warming them and making the babies very happy.

"Does it really matter?"

"Not really; just wanted to keep up conversation." She climbed into the driver's seat and smiled at her boss, seeing his serious face again.

"What happens if you can't handle them anymore?" How many people would ask her something like that? Ahura made a mental note to start a tally.

"I can handle them, sir." She told him with confidence. "I would happily take on more if you had them." He nodded and decided to let her go, seeing the irritation growing on the small faces of the Indominus babies. They wanted to drive around, not be stuck in one place, otherwise the dashboard got too hot. They're expression were so easy to read, it was almost like looking at a human baby, and that unnerved him. He gave another nod, and Ahura placed a hand on his arm. "Everything will be okay. I promise to alert you if I can't." With that, she began the half an hour long journey back to her home, but had to slow down when she heard a conversation.

 _"New ones from Site B."_

 _"Why should I care?"_

 _"One got away. Can't find the stupid animal."_

Ahura picked up the pace again, shaking her head with a frown. Site B? What was that? She remembered John mentioning it once or twice, but she was never interested until now. Simon would know. Ahura would make sure to ask him.

* * *

Arriving home, the girls ran straight for the door, when something caught their attention. An afraid, broken cry that sounded like it came from another small Dinosaur. Hearing it as well, Ahura ran over to the neat bushes outside her home and felt tears brim in her eyes. She scooped up the tiny animal and ran inside, leaving the door open for her girls. Ahura pulled out a thick, child sized blanket and placed the tiny animal in it, loosely wrapping it before grabbing a pipette and filling it with water. The woman sat down at the table and gently placed the very tip in its mouth; dripping water in and it weakly drank all it could. Occasionally, she'd wipe its mouth and continue until all the water was done. Undoing her shirt slightly, she placed the tiny animal directly on her chest and did up her shirt up a little. She could still see it, but it was covered and would be far warmer with her hand on the outside of her shirt to stop it falling. Managing to cut off minuscule pieces of meat off the beef meant to be given to her girls, she placed the first in its mouth and saw it chew with effort. The poor thing was weak, cold and undernourished. When it was a bit stronger, Ahura would take it to the vet to be examined properly. After a good thirty minutes, all the food and water was gone, the animal had fallen asleep against her heat and the sisters wanted a look at the tiny thing, so Ahura sat down on her couch. "Be careful." She said with a strong tone, but the girls heard the crack of upset.

Xue would roll her eyes, but she focused on the small thing. Did Mother think they were stupid? They could both see how frail this animal was and they wanted to see how they could help. Looking it over, Xue took in the scent and knew this one was different, and not just in size or colouration. This one was a male. A tiny, vulnerable male... Xue gently rubbed her jaw over the baby for his comfort, seeing her sister do the same. Mother had accepted this one and was helping him; that meant he was safe. Their pack was getting bigger – as mismatched as it seemed – but they would bring this one back to health and then he would shine. They had both seen he was a carnivore and didn't mind him having their food if it meant his recovery would be swifter. They heard him give a happy, loving whine but they went even gentler... Just in case they were hurting him even in the slightest. Xue could see his ribs, as well as most of the others, and that made her very upset. They had never been that thin, and neither would this one. With Mother's help, they would bring him back to health.

Chiari, on the other hand, was furious that this had happened. She didn't blame the baby boy, oh no, she blamed whoever did this to him. Did he not have a Mother or an Alpha to feed him? He was far too young – younger than them – to be left on his own like that! It angered her that he had been left on his own. He would be fine if he had someone to feed him. There was no other illness and he was so frightened when they found him. The poor thing curled into a ball to try his best and protect himself. Fortunately, he now had them and their Mother to make him better, and that made Chiari feel much better about the situation. She agreed with Xue that he would be just fine after he puts on a bit of weight and he was welcome to share their food if it helps with recovery.

Ahura managed a small smile when the baby uncurled to rest more comfortably, making her hum a soft and warm tune whilst she gently stroked the tiny scales. The sisters stopped rubbing the baby and they both rested against her thighs: Xue on the left and Chiari on the right. They wanted to be as closer to the baby as possible in case they were needed, because that baby needed as much protection as they could manage. Managing to take out her phone, seeing the sisters acknowledge it and ignore it in favour of protecting the baby, and called Maybelle again. "Hey hon." Her voice was extremely soft as she stared down at the tiny baby. "Can you come over again? I've got a very small, sick baby. I need an incubator to keep it warm, and can you do an examination over here? You're a Vet, right?" She didn't realise how panicked her voice sounded until Maybelle gave a soft 'shh'.

"Of course I can. Be there as soon as I can, keep it close." She could hear Maybelle fussing around to grab things she would need. "Where did you find it?"

"In a bush just outside my house; the poor thing was curled up, undernourished and trembling." Ahura heard a door shut and figured Maybelle was approaching the car.

"Have you fed, watered and kept it warm?"

"Its eaten and drunk all it could manage. I'm sure it would've done more, but it was too exhausted. It has been keeping warm in my bosom, as at this moment, with two sisters not happy about it."

"About the situation?" The car was on the roads now, and Ahura heard other cars in the distance.

"No, they welcomed the baby. They seem to be upset at how it has been treated." Ahura told her friend gently as the baby reshuffled again, its head over her heart. "It's so small, May... So fragile." She heard a car pull up and the phone was hung up, Maybelle walking in with what she would need. The older woman put her things down by the couch, smiling slightly when the girls trilled at seeing the woman again after the time of absence, and Ahura unbuttoned her shirt again to let Maybelle see the tiny creature. Maybelle frowned at the amount of visible bones and gently took the baby of Ahura to pull it into herself.

"Turn on the incubator. The poor babe needs it now." She told Ahura the instructions and they followed exactly, now they had to wait for it to be okay. "Can't be in there too long, just until it stops shaking. The baby is actually a good size for its species, Ahura."

"What species is it?" Ahura asked and stroked the baby gently.

"Allosaurus." The news shocked Ahura briefly. They didn't have any of those on Isla Nublar. What was one doing over here?

 _"New ones from Site B."_

Of course. The Allosaurus must've come from 'Site B', and Ahura pushed her rage down. How could Masrani let this happen to one of them? They weren't getting this one back; that was for sure. Over Ahura's cold, lifeless body, maybe. Maybelle brought Ahura off her thought train when she gave a short, surprised 'humph' sound. "What is it?" Ahura worried that she had found something else wrong with the baby.

"This is odd indeed. Both an Allosaurus, and a sleepy baby boy." Maybelle told her with a sweet tone, and saw the incubator was ready. "Not too long now, little darling." She put him inside and started a countdown on her phone. Ahura, on the other hand, had her mind racing on if he would survive and a name for him if he did. "He should be fine after a couple of weeks of complete attention and care. I'll be here whenever you need me to help lighten the load for you." Maybelle looked to the girls trying to see the baby boy in the incubator; seeing he was no longer shivering. "It won't be easier. You've got two energetic baby girls, and a malnourished baby boy. It'll be – Chiari, don't do that please." Chiari was gently trying to open the incubator; seeing his breathing quicken, but still managed to get it open with help from Xue. Xue took the baby gently in her jaws (like a Crocodile with her new born young) and brought him over to their bed, both girls curling around him to keep him warm. "Clever girls."

"I know." Ahura moved to be by their side, stroking them all softly the best she could. His breathing had eased, just as Maybelle's countdown finished. "I guess they knew a little better for what was best."

"I guess so." There was a laugh in Maybelle's voice as she turned the machine off. "I can't see anything else wrong with him, but give him more water in a minute, okay?" She told Ahura and took the meat down from the counter, laughing about how it was on a tray, before putting in on the carpet again after hearing two stomachs rumble. Xue blew air on the baby boy, waking him up, and he gave a tiny, defenceless squeal, only to be comforted. He was obviously surprised at the two other Dinosaurs - he didn't know what they were – but they carried him over to the food, as their Mother prepared separate water places for them. Chiari put him down and gently tore of a smaller piece of meat for the baby to eat through, whilst the girls continued to make a pile for the much smaller boy to feed off. They wanted him to get stronger, so that he would soon do this himself, but tiny steps were needed. Like Mother did for them when they were too tired from running around all day and didn't want to get the food themselves. They both knew it was more severe than simple tiredness, but the principle was the same to them.

The baby boy slowly managed to eat everything he was given, giving another weak call for Ahura again. She picked him up in a blanket and gave him water through the pipette once more, whilst the girls drank from a large bowl and kept an eye on the baby. Maybelle watched in wonder as Ahura cooed gently down at the rescued baby, and knew exactly what was going through her friend's mind. "You're keeping him, aren't you?" She questioned and got a nod, Ahura still cooing at the baby to encourage him to drink a little bit more. "I genuinely admire your courage and determination, but that is a damn lot for someone who's just starting out." Maybelle warned and was surprised when Ahura darkened.

"They aren't having him back. He's staying with me and the girls where he's safe from the ones who brought him here." She looked at her friend with pleading eyes. "Please May; don't tell anyone he's here." Tears pricked at her eyes. "They'll try and take him from where he's safe. They left him to fend for himself, and he managed to escape to try and find somewhere safer. He found it, so he stays." She looked down at the now sleeping baby as she coddled him to her chest. "They'll destroy him, May. I can't let that happen. He's done nothing wrong and the obviously don't care about what happens to him."

"As a Vet and your friend, I can say you're doing the right thing. As someone under Masrani, I will have to tell him, Ahura, you know that. He'll understand, I promise." Maybelle tried to reason, but say Ahura immediately shake her head.

"He won't understand. He's already scared I'll let the girls get out of hand; can you imagine what would happen if he was told I now have an Allosaurus in my hands?" She took a long breath. "I told him I would alert him if I felt I couldn't take it anymore and that I would happily take on more Indominus's if he had any. He doesn't, but now there's a delicate baby in my hands who needs my help and attention, and who has trusted me with his very life. I won't betray him."

"If that's how you truly feel, then I'll do my best to keep myself from informing Masrani until you're ready. I would suggest when he's healthier and you've bonded properly." Maybelle stood with her equipment and a smile. "I'll be along to check on them all later on in the week, okay? I have to make sure they are all fighting fight for the new enclosure."

"They won't be in there immediately, Maybelle. They need to be introduced slowly, otherwise they might get overrun."

"Or run off, right?" Maybelle cackled as a shoe was thrown at her and she left the house with a smile etched on her features. She wasn't worried about how Ahura would cope yet, and was proud she was doing so well, but her main concern was the Allosaurus. Not that he was feeble, because he would recover, but he may get territorial and fight the girls while they're still small enough to kill. Allosaurus reached full size in around thirteen years, from what she remembered, but she doubted it would take that long for him to be bold enough to attack one of the girls, or even Ahura. Taking a deep breath, she climbed into her car and began the drive back to the Vet building: her mind filled with how she could keep this from Masrani until it was time, because avoiding him was far from an option. As she pulled up to the building, she saw Owen Grady outside with one of her co-workers and wounds from the Raptors very evident. Still he smiled when they brought out a wooden crate with his girls inside; immediately greeting them individually and thanking the Vet, before hurrying away.

Shaking her head, she walked into the building and froze to the spot: seeing Masrani in the building. Why was he here? Hiding around the corner, she listened to the conversation. "We can't seem to find the Allosaurus anywhere. It was a feeble thing; it couldn't have gotten very far, could it?"

"You'd be surprised at how far they will go if it means fleeing from danger. If it's as feeble as you say, then it would've burned out by now, definitely, or even died. It was only a baby, wasn't it?" Head of the Vet department – Dr. Novine – told Masrani and Maybelle rolled her eyes slightly.

"Yes it was. The baby came with a sister, but she died a few hours ago. Both were weak and malnourished."

"If its sister's dead, then the likely hood is that this one is dead as well. I'm sorry, sir." The Vet walked away to tend to a bird that needed help, apparently. Simon sighed and walked towards the entrance, Maybelle making herself appeared to just be walking through as well.

"Good afternoon, sir."

"Good afternoon, Maybelle." He stopped her and saw a blood splatter on her upper thigh from the beef the girls had been eating. They were messier than usual, for the baby, and she hadn't noticed she had some on her.

"I went to check on the Indominus babies, sir. They were eating and the meat was a little bloody." Maybelle told the truth and left out where the baby was. "That's all, I promise it." Simon nodded with a tired smile.

"How are they all doing?" Despite seeing them all only hours ago, he didn't know if something had gone wrong. Maybelle gave a reassuring smile with honest eyes.

"They are all doing just fine. Ahura is very good them, and you chose her well." Simon let her continue and she let out a shaky breath. She had convinced him, but now she was worried if he would go and pay a personal visit. It was highly unlikely as he was very busy, but that tiny shred of possibility wouldn't leave her alone.

* * *

Ahura collapsed into her bed with the baby Allosaurus on the other side of the bed, Xue and Chiari curled up next to him. Maybelle had been right when she said that he was a good size, but a little underweight. She had realised that he looked so tiny because her girls were much bigger than he was. As he put on more weight, Ahura was sure he would catch up to them for now. She kissed them all gently and pulled off the covers after the girls moved her baby boy, so they then put themselves on the mattress and trilled when the covers were pulled over them: like their own little dark den safe with Mother.

As Ahura began to nod off, she felt a small body on the rest of the pillow; seeing her baby boy curled above her shoulder and the cover still over his small body. Ahura laughed lightly and ran her smallest finger over him to finally soothe him into sleep. "Reider." She decided. "You're name's Reider." After that, they all fell into a deep sleep and readied themselves for whatever was thrown their way.

* * *

Reider = "RIY-der" = fighter of the nest

The enclosure in this is not the same one as in the film. Just saying. Similar, but not the same 0^0

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Hope you enjoyed!

I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!

Review if you like it!

Follow/Favourite if you really like it (or love it)

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhliiingggssss!

0^0 Weasel!


	3. A Revelation

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH JURASSIC PARK/WORLD, ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES**

* * *

Two weeks on, and all three of the Dinosaurs were doing well. Reider had put on a good amount of weight and was becoming far more active, but was still careful not to get too tired. His once pale scales were now verging on a glossy brown, his eyes glowed an amber-like colour with the same fire as the others, he was braver and more defensive of his shared home and he had grown. Due to the care, everyone could see a defined difference: he'd gone from just spilling out of Ahura's hands to being longer than her forearm, they all were by now. Chiari and Xue were both very impressed and proud of how well the once weak little Allosaurus had done, but none were more proud of him than Ahura. She had nursed him and continued to do so, but Reider was the one who did all of the battle for his survival and that made Ahura very proud. The girls were officially a month old today and Reider wasn't far behind, so Ahura had allowed them to run around the garden outside her house that was surrounded with a white, wooden fence. It was a very sunny day and Ahura was enjoying the sun out on the grass when Reider ran over her abdomen and she got out of the way as her girls came stampeding past to catch their brother. Reider had shocked them all when he turned out to be the faster, lither Dinosaur and it had made Ahura laughed. _'You would think with all the different DNA, it would allow them to outrun an Allosaurus.'_ Mind that, Ahura had discovered that Allosaurus's were basically larger versions of the Park's Raptors with closer DNA to T-Rex. It was a frightening thought, but Reider was too much of mummy's boy to worry about that right now. He still cuddled into her every night and didn't leave her side unless his sister's wanted to play a game.

Today was the day that they would begin introductions to the new environment, and Ahura decided that Reider would come with them as well. She saw no reason why he couldn't be there to, they were all still small enough to live in the enclosure and he needed his sisters: Ahura just worried that he would want to stay with her instead. But, they would see how it went. Claire, Masrani and Maybelle would be there as well, so naturally Ahura was afraid they would decide to try and take Reider away... More for them if they did, because her girls wouldn't let it happen. Ahura was more frightened of the humans then she'd ever been of the Dinosaurs beside her at this point. They got in the car – the girls on the dashboard and Reider on her lap – as they drove at a leisurely pace to the enclosure and the girls seemed to know exactly where they were going, becoming very excited at the thought of seeing all the greenery and space again. Once they arrived, she allowed Reider to climb into her large, empty bag as she didn't trust him on the stairs in the slightest. She let the girls get the door open and walked in to see the other three adults waiting for her: Claire looked down in suspicion at the two Indominus children. They saw her white outfit, decided it was too bright and looked out the window wall again. "Chiari, Xue, today's the day you get to go in there." In response to Ahura, they called loudly and began to look around in confusion: not seeing their brother. Ahura pretended not to see it. "Not for too long, okay?" The girls knew that meant around a sun's movement downward. So, around an hour or two.

"They seem eager." Simon told her with happiness in his voice, both at how well they were growing and at Ahura for doing as well as she had so far.

"Indeed they are." Ahura put her bag down. "Someone else is too." Simon and Claire seemed confused until Reider came out of the bag and ran to his sisters: letting them show him the greenery. Maybelle grinned at seeing the baby boy again and Ahura calmly stood. "I'm sure that Xue and Chiari have told their brother everything they could. The language barrier is very apparent, I've noticed, but they are definitely getting better." She spoke as leisurely as if she was discussing passing weather, watching as all three of them chattered excitedly and stared at their Mother: wanting to go inside, but wouldn't without her.

"Sir, that's the missing Allosaurus." Claire informed Masrani of what he already knew, but it brought him out of the shock.

"Yes it is. Miss. Hammond, where did you get a hold of the Allosaurus?" He asked with a level tone, but watched the odd Dinosaur practically skip over to Ahura; calling for something. Ahura smiled and picked up the growing baby, rubbing his back gently as he rested his head on her shoulder, completely unnerved by the two other people he didn't know.

"I found him seconds from death outside my home." She said gently and made a 'tch' noise as a reminder when Reider accidently put his claws into her flesh slightly, like Monitor Lizards would do. Ahura used to own an Asian Water Monitor, and Reider reminded her a lot of him now she thought about. His name had been Barrin. It was another name that was along the lines of 'fighter', but he was a sweet thing on the inside: just like Reider. "I nursed him back to health and he's been by my side ever since." She turned to him with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I don't want him taken away. He's been as good as gold, and does well at keeping my girls from causing mischief... Believe me, they have tried." She felt Reider nuzzle her neck when he sensed her discomfort, and gave a quiet noise that alerted his sisters of how their Mother was feeling. All thoughts of running around were forgotten and the girls zoomed over, tugging on the bottom of her shorts to pull Ahura to her knees so they could comfort her as well.

"It's a boy?" Claire asked and got a nod in reply.

"Best looking, best behaved boy I've ever met in my life. He won't be an issue, and we work as a good family unit." She replied softly and managed a light smile at Claire. She appreciated how well Claire worked for her job, but wanted her to be able to see the Dinosaurs as living things. That's all she asked for, was that a lot? Ahura watched the clogs turn in Masrani's head and the babies continued to comfort their Mother.

"What if we were to take him away?" Simon asked slowly. "What reasons are there that we shouldn't?"

"Offhand..." Maybelle answered, looking down at the family. "I can think of three in front of me, one beside you, one very scary Russian at the Vet building, a massive health increase and a broken heart." Maybelle smiled and knelt down beside her friend, wiping away any tears at the corners of Ahura's eyes. She reached out her hand and the girls briefly rubbed against her in greeting, Reider following suit to the woman who helped save him. "So, what will it be?" Maybelle asked softly, taking out her phone and getting ready to get Dr. Novine on the line for his input: which would be for Ahura to keep Reider and she knew it. Simon sighed.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this, but he can stay with you... I don't want to put more pressure on you, or give you more chances to get hurt." He admitted, before giving Ahura a hard stare. "Take him to the Vet building and get him thoroughly checked out, not that I don't trust Maybelle's judgement, but I doubt you've let him have a full examination if he was that close to death." Ahura shook her head, but smiled widely at her boss.

"I'll make sure to after the introduction. Thank you so much, sir." She thanked him with a gushing tone, before the babies ran back over to the enclosure, seeing that whatever was bothering her was out of the way.

"Go on in then, they're waiting." Masrani gave a nod and Ahura opened the door: not showing the Indominus's how it was opened, and they ran inside. They waited at the top of the stairs until all the adults wondered out and into the environment: only walking down the stairs when Ahura picked up Reider, still not deeming him stronger enough for stairs of any kind. At the bottom of the stairs, she put Reider down and smiled.

"Go on. Explore!" She told them happily and watched them nuzzled against her leg before running off: Reider easily over taking them and the girls crying happily at the freedom. "Despite all that running, you still can't manage stairs?" She questioned out loud, even though Reider was long gone. The other three stood beside her and she heard Maybelle laugh.

"They are way too friendly to be advanced carnivores, Ahura. Very cuddly, aren't they?"

"You're only saying that because you didn't see Xue and Chiari bring home a fully grown, healthy seagull the other day. It was still alive when they brought it to me, then they killed it by crushing its neck." She nodded. "I guess they wanted the Alpha to see what they'd done... On the plus side, I didn't have to feed them that night."

"Did you say a fully grown, healthy seagull?" Masrani asked and got a nod. "How on Earth did they manage that? They can fly."

"They figured out how much of a scavenger species seagulls are. So, Chiari left bits of watermelon in the grass, and they waited... I should've got suspicious when I saw her leave watermelon. She never does that."

"Has Reider developed a liking for any human food like his sisters?"

"He stole one of my chicken nuggets and seemed to like that. That's the only human food he was allowed for his recovery." Ahura gave a gentle laugh. "Can't believe my girls are a month old now. Seems like yesterday that they were born." She gave a short reminiscence before they heard cries of victory, soon seeing the Indominus Rex girls with a rabbit between their jaws and Reider helping to keep the kill off the ground. "Of course, the first thing they do is find something to kill... Typical." Ahura didn't care if the Indominus Rex was a hybrid species; they were just like any other Dinosaur baby. They put the dead rabbit by Ahura's feet and the girls ran their jaws over their brother in a prideful manner for helping catch and carry the kill. He'd made more progress, and that deserved their attention. They gave a call for Ahura to do the same and their Mother gently cooed at the Allosaurus, blowing hot air into his face and running her hand down his body.

"Like I said, too cuddly and friendly." Maybelle's tone was light and friendly, making Ahura nod.

"They aren't as bad as they were, which was expected, but they all still cling. They're only just discovering independence, so I reckon they won't be clingy in four months or so. I'm sure they'll be in the paddock by that time, but isn't it still too early?" She looked up at Masrani with worried eyes. "They're still too damn young for this. When they're six months, maybe." Now she was in here, she realised how big it was and how tiny her babies were: both in mind and body. They weren't ready for this yet, it was just a big adventure at this point. Who knows how stressed they would become if they were taken away from Ahura to live here.

"I agree with your reasoning." Masrani spoke clearly and looked down at the Hammond prodigy. "We will continue to introduce them over this period of time, until they are deemed ready to be placed into the paddock."

"What about the Allosaurus, sir?" Claire asked softly, and Ahura looked up at them with curious eyes. "With Miss. Hammond being his handler as well, will he be in this paddock as well? If so, we'll need to expand it as a sooner rate to compensate." Ahura gave Claire a secret smile. It was clear Claire didn't want them separated, for whatever the reason, and Ahura didn't care what that reason was. She was suggesting they stayed together, and that was enough for Ahura to like her more than she already did. Ahura was sure that Claire would soon adapt to snarky quips that she had a habit of flinging out without thinking, and maybe even start shooting them back. That would be the day, indeed.

"Reider will remain with the Indominus children until something changes that." Masrani confirmed and Claire wrote it down.

"How do you spell their names, Ahura?" Claire asked and looked up at her for guidance. Ahura didn't blame her; she didn't exactly pick names with easy spellings.

"Xue: X-U-E." It was written down. "Chiari: C-H-I-A-R-I." The babies were confused as to why their names were being called, but they took it that they were allowed to eat the rabbit. "Reider: R-E-I-D-E-R." Claire nodded and thanked Ahura quickly, turning her head at the sight of the three babies ripping into the rabbit. Ahura took a step back so they didn't get her by mistake (they had before) and looked over the many healing wound on her hands. Admittedly, they were all getting bolder with their biting, but it was usually due to them nibbling playfully on her hands and forgetting how sharp their teeth were now. They always tried to get forgiveness afterwards, but there was no need. It was just accidently and no need for scolding. They all knew it was wrong, so her point was already made. "Can I leave now, sir?" Ahura asked, seeing that the babies were now getting sleepy: they'd run around, basked in the sun and had eaten. "They need a nap." Admittedly, they'd been here for under an hour, but that seemed to be enough. All the excitement and running around today – including at their home – had taken it out of the young children, so it was time for them to rest for a short while. The sun was still high and Ahura had no doubts that they would want to run around the garden again later on.

"Of course. I'll see you back here in a few days, along with reports on all of them, okay?" Masrani told Ahura with a firm look and she nodded, heading back towards the stairs with the other adults behind her and three very tired Dinosaurs somehow scooped in her arms. They weren't put down until they were safe in the passenger seat and Ahura was in her driver's seat.

"You got it, boss." A thought came to mind. "Have Mr. Grady's Raptors been moved into an enclosure, to his home or are they still in the labs?"

"From what I'm aware, the Raptors are still in the labs, but will be moving soon. Why?"

"We met on the day they hatched, and I want to check up on them all." She gave Maybelle a pointed look when she seemed about to say something. "Why are they still there?"

"Because our Velociraptors are not like the ones of the past and are very unpredictable. More so, there are four of them, and they apparently love nothing more than getting on everyone's nerves to try and break out of their holdings." Ahura pulled a face.

"The Indominus species is brand new and also unpredictable. Allosaurus are extremely dangerous and he may well turn on me at any point." She gently reminded her boss with a gentle smile, showing no harm was intended.

"Don't make me change my mind about letting him stay with you, Ahura. All things happen for a reason and you would do well to remember that."

"I'll make sure to, sir." Ahura waved goodbye to them all and headed toward the needed building, grabbing the wicker basket from the backseat. She would go and see the Vet first, but if there was time, she would stop by and see Owen. Either way, she didn't trust these three to be alone. Soon, they would need a trolley instead of a basket. On arrival, she gently moved each baby into the blanket covered basket and entered the Veterinary building with an annoyed huff. Everything seemed fine with Reider (except his vendetta against stairs), but if the boss insisted... "Hey, Doc!" Ahura waved towards Dr. Novine with a large smile, getting giddy when he smiled back. Novine waved her over and Ahura put the heavy basket on the examination table: giving a tired sigh. They were getting heavy and she didn't know if she could carry them around much longer: definitely meaning to start investing in a trolley of some form.

"Ahura, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Novine's thick accent was like sweet music to her ears, making her continue to smile.

"I have been told to come here for you to check on the new member of my family." She gently lifted the Allosaurus out of the basket and onto the cold table; amazed that he didn't wake up. He had most likely overworked himself. Novine raised a brow at the sleeping baby, before looking up at her with the same expression. "I've spoken to Masrani already and I've been allowed to keep him. I nursed him back to health, though. Are you proud?" She asked as Novine continued to look the Allosaurus over, pressing in certain places and examining others with a precise eye.

"You did a good enough job by the looks of things, he's doing well." Novine placed two of his fingers around Reider's stomach area and felt around, his eyebrows furrowing slightly, before easing up. He wondered over to the cupboards and pulled out a two inch tall bottle of small, round pills. "Can you give one of these to him twice a day? They can dissolve or you can put them in his food, and come back and see me in a couple of weeks."

"What's wrong with him?" Ahura kept her voice level in fear of it breaking or waking the babies.

"Nothing I can properly determine right now, but it's just a Vet's concern. Still, if it's changed when he comes back in a couple of weeks, then I can tell you." He gently handed the bottle over and held the younger woman's hand. "No matter what the outcome, he'll be a healthy Allosaurus by the end of it. I promise you." Ahura gave a small nod and he indicated for her to leave the room. "I'm going to just do a quick X-Ray to see if I can confirm what's wrong now, so we can do something immediately instead of trying to cure something that might be completely wrong." Ahura nodded again and picked up the basket again. "Do you want me to do the girls as well? Just in case?"

"Sure, better safe than sorry." Ahura trusted Dr. Novine more than anyone other than herself with her children. When John died, she latched onto Novine more than she had already and he didn't mind at all. She thought of Novine like a second father, even though she had no idea what his first name was. "Just be careful with Reider, he might wake up if you move him too much. He may well wake up anyway."

"I will be sure of that." Dr. Novine gave her a comforting smile and allowed her to carry Reider into the X-Ray room, whilst he carried the heavy basket. As Reider was placed on the table and Dr. Novine fixed the X-Ray to the correct position, Ahura petted her girls with sorrowful eyes. She didn't want anything to be wrong with any of her children, she felt like she'd failed them, and Dr. Novine walked back to be beside her. "You don't have to worry, Ahura. Allosaurus are some of the toughest Dinosaurs that had ever lived. They lived in a damn harsh time, and they can take more than most Dinosaurs." He gave a gentle chuckle. "Ever heard of Big Al?"

"I studied him when I was younger. Allosaurus was always my favourite Dinosaur, so I guess I got my wish of having one."

"Then you should know how tough they are. That Dinosaur was beaten and injured beyond anything I've seen on a fossil, but he lived for that long. It took all of that to kill him, and it took a damn long time. They are tough beasts, Ahura." Ahura covered her eyes when the X-Ray lights went off with a shaky sigh, imagining what could possibly be wrong with her baby, and the Dinosaurs were swapped over so Xue was now on the table, and then it was Chiari. After waiting, Novine examined the results with furrowed brows for around 10 minutes, before he turned to Ahura: hearing Reider's trill of confusion. "The girls are perfectly fine and healthy, so no worries there. Reider is showing some very odd things for an Allosaurus." He beckoned Ahura over, smiling when the Allosaurus was carried over as well; resting on the other table. "Look at his teeth and jaws, what do you see?"

"I just see a Dinosaurs' jaw, Novine." She spoke quietly and Reider looked up at them as well, confusion covering his features.

"So do I, but I don't see one that's completely Allosaurus..."

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Hope you enjoyed!

I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!

Review if you like it!

Follow/Favourite if you really like it (or love it)

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhliiingggssss!

0^0 Weasel!


	4. Truth and Tumour

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH JURASSIC PARK/WORLD, ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES**

* * *

 **Guest:** This is awesome and so very well written!XD I love how you put in the interactions as the babies grow bigger with Ahura. I'm so ecstatic to see how you'll develop the story as they get older and what's going to happen of this follows a similar plot line to the movie with twists and turns added. Keep up the spectacular work you've done!

 **My Response:** Aww thank you! As mentioned, it will pick up in the upcoming chapters and I am very excited to read them ^^ Obviously, when the ages are right, the movie will most definitely be coming into play 0^0 That is all I will say for now

* * *

Dr. Novine ran his finger of the X-Rayed jaw with interest in his eyes. "The Allosaurus actually had quite a weak bite for their size and teeth. It's thought they used their heads almost like a battering ram to bring their opponents down and then cut into them with their teeth. However, this jaw suggests a damn powerful bite." He looked over at the X-Rays of the Indominus babies and put them beside Reider's. "Compare the jaws, Ahura. What do you see now?" She looked them over with realisation in her eyes.

"They all have the same jaw... Do Xue and Chiari have Allosaurus in them?"

"They're hybrids, so I wouldn't be surprised if they did, but – like I said before - that isn't an Allosaurus jaw. That is the jaw of its very close cousin." He looked down at Reider, as if for conformation. "How old is Reider?"

"Nearly a month." Ahura answered immediately, bending down to kiss the Dinosaur's snout.

"Right. That jaw belongs to Carcharodontosaurus, and so does Reider's size. Despite what I assume you've been told, Reider is large for an Allosaurus baby, and that's why. They used the DNA of his larger cousin to make him scarier," Novine shook his head. "By using Carcharodontosaurus, he'll be two-three times bigger, a much stronger bite and a more vicious killer... He's predominantly Allosaurus, so that works in our favour."

"How large will he be compared to Xue and Chiari?" If he would be that much larger, then the paddock needed to be far larger than it was.

"I only know that the girls have T-Rex and Carcharodontosaurus in them. Based on that, he'll still be smaller than them, but not much. Carcharodontosaurus was larger than T-Rex, but his predominant Allosaurus DNA will make him smaller. From that, he'll probably be the size of T-Rex: either a fraction smaller or larger. We'll have to see." Novine gave a very irritated huff. "I don't understand why they do it. Allosaurus inspires enough fear as it is... But now they make this innocent little boy as large as T-Rex with a larger jaw power. Not to mention he'll be very nimble." He sighed sadly, but gave a tiny smile when Reider nuzzled his hand; sensing his discomfort. "He's such a sweet boy, isn't he?"

"The sweetest." Ahura gave a smile back. "Just alone, he'll need a paddock like Amara and Rexy when he gets older." Amara was Rexy's child. Rexy was still living strong and true, but she had a legacy just as fearsome, powerful, calm and wise. Ahura was proud that she had been allowed to name the legacy when she was just a child, and she had chosen the name Amara, meaning 'unfading'. Amara was the first Dinosaur she ever helped to raise, and she was proud of that; even more proud of how like her mother Amara was. Amara had the same, raw fire in her ancient, wise eyes and was more of a forest green than the bark brown her mother was. Still, Rexy was the more fearsome, wise beast in Ahura's eyes, and was glad they knew each other. "Not to mention the girls."

"Will they be living together?" Novine asked as he began to make notes on the Allosaurus.

"Until someone says otherwise. I don't know how they'll cope being apart right now." Ahura heard annoyed noises behind her and saw Xue and Chiari were now wide awake. She was amazed at how little time they spent napping, despite it being frequent. "So, who's telling Masrani?"

"I'll do that, it'll sound better." Novine shrugged. "They all seem so sweet, Ahura. Not as clingy as I expected them to be, but I'm sure it'll lessen even more as they age."

"I estimated they'll be far more independent by six months." Ahura knew it was best for them, but also knew that they would still lean on her a lot if she was there. She held in a laugh at how she pictured them as adults: fully grown, fearsome appearances, but still wanting to hide in her house or have her pet them when they were sad.

"Most likely. It's thought that Allosaurus babies are abandoned after around three months, and I'm unsure about Xue and Chiari." Novine continued to run his hand over Reider with a soft smile. "I don't understand why they would infuse him with Carcharodontosaurus. Perhaps for the bite power?"

"To quote Miss. Dearing: _'The scarier they are, the more attention the assets will receive'._ " Ahura shrugged as Reider bounced around, seeing his sisters running around on the floor and tried to alert his mother about the actions of his sisters. Ahura turned and rolled her eyes, sticking out her foot as they ran by and effectively tripped them up. "Watch your surroundings, girls." They tried to climb on the table to, but needed a little help from Ahura, and rubbed against their brother. "So, one tablet twice a day and come back in a couple of weeks?"

"Yes." He showed the X-Ray of Reider's abdomen, pointing out what looked like a small ball of white. "I'm unsure what that is. It may be a harmless tumour, or part of a Carcharodontosaurus innards, I can't say. Those tablets will get rid of it unless it's a tumour, a natural part of his body or something worse. Has he shown any signs of discomfort in this area?"

"No, and I notice everything with them. Sure it isn't a reminiscence of a chicken nugget?" He shot her a dry look, but there was a ghost of a smile.

"I'm sure. Now, get out of here and take them home. I'll deal with Masrani; you just relax and don't dwell on this, okay?" Novine gave her a gentle shoulder rub as she helped the babies down, but didn't put them in the basket.

"No running off. Stay by me." Ahura told them and turned to the Vet once more. "One question: what is your first name?" She finally asked and he smiled slightly, raising a brow at her.

"Alexs." He answered shortly and Ahura nodded happily, saying goodbye and running out with her children right by her side. She slowed down to a gentle walk and was able to open her car easily for the first time in a month, realising the odd feeling of pride, and smiling when she was in the driver's seat again. Ahura didn't know how long she had been in the building, but the sun was beginning to set by the time they arrived home and got in the house. Ahura set down water for them all and collapsed onto the bed; leaving the door open so her children could come in when they were done. She made a note to start Reider on the pills tomorrow, but her train of thought was ruined when the pressure of three sleepy babies became apparent on her back.

"I need to see Owen. I'll see Owen!" The determination in her voice made her children look up briefly, before finally going to sleep. She hadn't been lying when she said she wanted to check up on all of them; from what Masrani had said, Owen had his hands full. Ahura didn't care how tough he was, four smart baby Raptors was more than enough to drain anyone. She was drained daily by her three kids, but she loved them and was sure Owen was the same with his Raptors. Feeling sleep take her, Ahura fell asleep with Reider's claws slightly digging into her shoulder blade, Xue curled in the middle of her spine and Chiari's claws dancing around as she dreamt.

* * *

"Alright Alexs, it's been two weeks, he's taken the medication exactly how you asked, and you've done examinations: what is going on?" Ahura sat down on the spare table with her even larger Indominus children beside her. During those weeks, the babies had gone through another growth spurt and were now at the top of her calves, while Reider was close to the middle of them. He had gained two thick, black stripes that ran jagged from the crests of his eyes down to the tip of his tails, but they were still quite faded.

"Has he shown any discomfort?" Novine asked and felt the lump again, a ghost of a smile appearing when Reider gave a happy shrieking noise. That was a ticklish spot for him, apparently.

"I've watched him even closer, and there's been nothing." Ahura told him and Xue jumped over her legs to start a mock fight with her sister on the large surface, both wary of their sharp teeth. "He's been completely unbothered."

"Right, I think all it is a harmless tumour – they do exist. But, the likely hood of it getting larger is very large."

"So you need to take it out?" The Hammond prodigy gently, but swiftly, tapped Chiari on the nose when she cut her sister. Novine nodded and felt it again, this time getting jaws snapping back at him. He got out of the way, but saw Reider examine the area as if he didn't even know it existed. He gave a pained whine – similar to when he was first found – and stared up at Ahura with sad eyes: as if she was the one who would make the pain go away. She lifted him into her arms and stroked his stomach gently. "It needs to come out: now."

"It can well come out now, but I need to put him under. Until you can calm him down completely, I can't do that." Alexs used his radio to call Maybelle over, surprised at how quickly she arrived. She came in the door and the Indominus girls stopped fighting, loudly trilling at seeing the familiar Vet. Reider glanced her over, but cuddled further into his mother and made Maybelle become concerned.

"He hasn't done that since the first week of his recovery." Maybelle noted to Dr. Novice and gently petted between the Allosaurus' crests. "Whatever that thing is, it's coming out and you're going to feel all better, Reider." He looked up as he seemed to digest her words, a little twinkle of light coming back to his eyes. "Then, you can do anything you want without that thing hurting you, Reider. I bet mum would even let you sleep all day." He didn't see Novine prepare a sedation syringe and Chiari managed to keep Xue quiet about the situation. As Reider trusted Novine, he paid him no attention when he got closer and kept his eyes firmly on Maybelle; who was now waving her finger around slowly to make shapes and keep his fixed attention. He registered the small scrap in his leg and snapped his eyes over to see the liquid entering his veins: fear taking control of his body. The baby fought to be free of his mother's grip – with no such luck – but soon found his body getting tired without him wanting it. Instead, he went for other instinct and curled himself into Ahura for protection against whatever was happening to him and trusted her to help him out of it. His body shook, before he fell under the sedative and was able to be placed safely on a warm blanket on the table. "Ahura, do you want to leave? It won't take more than an hour, I would think."

"I'll leave for your privacy, but you have as much chance of his sister's leaving than a thunderbolt bringing the Dodo species back from extinction." True to her word, the two sisters tried to stay on the opposite table to watch their sibling, but Ahura decided that they would intervene as soon as something went into their brother. Managing to finally get them in the basket, she rushed out of the room with an odd sense of panic rising within her: whether it was the thought of her girls tearing the Vets open or something going wrong in the operation, she didn't know, but it was presumably a mix of the two.

She power walked to the car and drove as fast as she could away from the building, but kept her phone ringer on the highest setting in case they needed her. Ahura wasn't paying attention to where her car was taking her until she ended up at the labs, taking her by surprise and making her sigh. "My subconscious has driven me. I take no blame." Climbing out of the car, she let her daughters out of the basket and allowed them to walk by her heels. This fact made them very happy as comforting Ahura was far easier when they went confined to the wicker holder that they were being put in less often. All three females entered the building, the Dinosaurs staying practically glued to Ahura's legs, but Xue's eyes were watching everything at the same time for any sign of danger. As they walked down the halls, every person in front of them would hurry into separate rooms with fear coating their faces, or turn and go the other way; Ahura's face became more irritated every time to the point her eyebrow was twitching. They were just babies, why could no one else see that? It wasn't until her aimless wondering brought her to Owen Grady having an argument with a guard to a room that her wondering became purposeful. "Owen!" She called and ran over, the girls were right at her heels the whole way but they were confused. Mother was happy to see this man, so he must be safe for them to be around, but he smelt similar to their smell, so did he have more siblings for them to bond with? The smell wasn't exact, but it was close enough for them to get excited. Both of them knew they had smelt him before, and not just because he smelt similar to them, but the memory was either very faded or they were making it up.

"Ahura, hey." Owen greeted, both men not noticing the white babies due to their silence. They were busy memorising Owen's scent from the safety of their Mother's side.

"What's happening here, if you don't mind me asking?" She question and Owen rolled his shoulders.

"Apparently, he doesn't realise how much of an idiot he is for opening the door when he heard knocking from the inside and ended up letting my Raptors out. I was coming down the hall, so I scooped 'em up and put them back. No need to worry." Owen gave a hard glare at the man and Ahura sighed softly.

"It was a mistake, Owen. There was no harm done, right?"

"I warned him my girls had learned how to make the door open." Oh, so the Velociraptors had taken a different approach; one that was just as clever in Ahura's eyes, but involved less physical effort on their part. "Didn't listen, did you?"

"Come on, Owen." She placed a hand on his arm. "I'm certain it won't happen again, will it?" Ahura asked the guard and saw him lower his eyes in shame, shaking his head. "Good, now it can all blow over. Just don't answer the door anymore unless given a proper signal, okay?" She asked softly with a kind, warm tone and the guard managed a small smile that faded when he saw Owen's darkening stare. As she was about to try and guide him away, the girls let out an excited trill as they began nosing Owen's legs with happiness. They remembered now! They were nearly asleep when they sensed him for the first time, but stayed quiet so he would stick around longer. They were only just born then and were too tired to do any more bonding, but now they were much more awake and wanted to make up for lost time. Owen stared down at them, grabbing the guard before he could run away with a scream, before staring at Ahura with confusion. She simply shrugged with a tiny smile, and took Owen's hand off the guard. "Don't scream, or they'll take it as a challenge. Just walk away whilst they're distracted." The guard stiffly walked away, but broke into a run halfway down the hall. "I guess they remember you, or they just really like you." She told Owen as he slowly got down on his knees to be more in contact with the girls.

"They're so cuddly..." He looked up at her briefly. "Are you sure they're carnivores?" He asked her with a small smile as Xue climbed onto his thighs and rubbed against his collarbones: wanting to give him a full amount of affection.

"I'm sure." Ahura got down on her knees as well and Chiari stood by her legs, not wanting to give the same amount of affection to someone they were only just getting familiar with. She wanted to give him a testing bite, but Chiari could tell that their mother may be disappointed in her... Not to mention the many others already covering him. Was he already part of another pack? Chiari pressed closer to Ahura and revelled in the soft touches of affection she received; knowing mother was subconsciously worrying about Reider. While they worried to, they trusted Reider to be the fighter he was and be completely fine after the event, he'd already beat death once and he was a lot stronger now. Reider would be fine. "If you'd met them when they were a week old, you would understand how tame this is with being cuddly." She raised a brow at him and he gave a small smile.

"My girls were this cuddly once... Then they figured out they could bite me." He rolled his eyes. "But, they're beginning to understand that's wrong and there's trust now. As you can probably see, they've had a fair go at me."

"Indeed. My girls have done the biting, but they mainly use it now as a tester thing to see what you'll do: kind of a territorial, protection kind of action."

"I get it." He stood up and Ahura followed, Xue returning to her side. "What are you doin' over here, anyway?"

"My other kid is going through an operation right now and my subconscious led me here, I still take no blame for that."

"Your subconscious led you to me?" He pretended to get embarrassed. "I feel so special!" Ahura giggled at his antics as they began the walk out of the labs, her girls right beside them and into the car park. "Can I catch a lift back to my place? I walked down here today."

"Why would you walk? Do you live close to the Labs?" Ahura asked, and confused the Indominus babies when the backdoor was opened. Still, they jumped in, but were shocked when Owen sat in their seat. If they were honest, the only thing they used that seat for was to get onto the sun ledge, although they had found it was getting a little small. They would have to get mother to get a large one. Although, they supposed that they could just use Owen, after all he'd made it even easier to get onto the ledge.

"Not really, it's a good 20 minute walk from here." He answered and jumped slightly when the girls managed to get onto his lap, and then onto the dash board: their backs under an inch from the glass as they made noises of victory. "Though I guess that is close."

"Not if you have impatient Dinosaurs waiting for you." Ahura answered, giving a sharp, unforgiving look to her daughters. She was yet to forgive them for tearing up her couch whilst she was out shopping for food. They were bored and wanted to see their future living space again

"Good point."As Owen finished his second word, Ahura's phone went off and she whipped it out of her pocket. Putting the caller on speakerphone and handed it to Owen to prevent accidents, she answered.

"Hello, fellow being. What can I do for you?" This phone call would have to be quick, she's could see Chiari and Xue eyeing up the shiny device again, still wanting to know how it functioned.

"Yo." Maybelle's relaxed voice was the best sound Ahura could've heard. "Everything has been taken care of, even though it took a little longer than expected." It had indeed been just over an hour. How long were they wondering around for? "Reider is still sound asleep, but he'll want to wake up to his mama."

"On our way, and I'm being forced to bring an extra person due to an errand. See you soon, thank you." She heard the phone go off and her little girls almost immediately lose interest. If there wasn't a voice to follow, what was the point? Owen handed the phone back with a dry expression.

"Thank you for making me sound like the bad guy."

"Don't be so silly." Ahura smiled with a childlike innocence. She gently hit his arm, before turning a corner to get on the right path to the Vets, waving at some people she knew. "I don't think you could be seen as a bad guy. I've been meaning to catch up with you anyway." She suddenly gave a giggle, like a joke had just been said, as they passed a large map. "I love how they put the creation labs on the map, but never where the Vets are."

"I know, I nearly crashed trying to find it the first time. It's hidden damn well." Owen gently petted one of the girls – unsure of which one she was – and gave a tiny smile when she eventually gave in and nuzzled his hand, allowing him to give her affection. "Who's this?"

"That is Chiari. She's the oldest by about ten seconds." Ahura looked out of her window at the trees surrounding them as they continued down the path to the Vet. "Her eyes are more a rosy colour, she's not as playful as her sister, prefers to be the second opinion giver and goes to sleep a lot easier." Chiari made a quiet, relaxed trill when Owen rubbed under her jaw with two of his fingers. "Her younger sister is called Xue, her eyes are more crimson in colour, she's very observant so be careful what you do around her – literally, she sees everything – Xue has a very protective, excited personality that will probably confuse you in the beginning if you spend more time with her." Xue looked at Ahura when her name was repeatedly mentioned, but got down from the dashboard when she saw the Vet building approach, landing gently on Owen's lap and knowing she'd be seeing Reider's condition soon. Giving a call to her sister when the car stopped, Xue and Chiari were out of the car the second the door was opened wide enough for them to run to the building's doors to wait impatiently for the humans. They both jogged over and opened the door for the hybrids, seeing Xue quickly examine how they managed the handle, before they dashed on powerful legs down the memorized route to their brother. With their humans behind them, the girls saw the handle was one they simply pulled down, so this was a very simple task. However, when they pulled the handle down, the door didn't open... There was no hole in the door for those metal things they'd seen humans use to lock doors, but Xue noticed an odd circle with a line though it within the handle itself. This was an odd thing, neither of them had seen it before. What was the purpose of it? Mother had changed the door knobs in their house, now round ones, and the hole for the metal things was in the round handle... Was this a similar thing, perhaps? They stared at each other briefly, before Chiari pulled the handle down and watched the circle jiggle slightly. Delight filled them briefly, it was a lock! Now, they just had to figure out how it opened. They stood in silence for a little while, before hearing their brother call softly as he woke up, and motivated their brains to move faster.

Ahura and Owen had caught up, and she had stopped him from opening it for them. She supposed that the Vets on the other side had locked it due to the operation, but had yet to unlock it. "Let them figure it out, Owen. It's good for them to use the brains they have, so many don't get that choice." Hearing Reider getting louder for them to reach him, as he could smell them even in his weakened state, the Indominus children gave frustrated growl before Xue's memory came into play again. With the metal thing, the humans had to insert it and then turn it. With this troublesome circle, they couldn't insert any kind of metal thing, but perhaps it did turn... Reaching up, two of the tips of her claws went into the slot and she turned her wrist one way with no avail, so she went the other way: soon hearing a click that told them it was unlocked. Loud, victorious trills followed as they flung the door open and raced inside to see their temporarily weakened brother with the Vets standing on the other side of the room. The girls gently, but thoroughly, rubbed their jaws all over their brother to get rid of the lingering smell of the operation and to replace with the scent of a Dinosaur that was under their protection. Ahura picked up the Allosaurus with care and cuddled him to her chest, willing away tears when she saw the stitches on his underside, reminded of his weakened state when he was first found. Owen placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave a nod of gratitude towards the Vets, seeing as Ahura was in a bit of a daze and couldn't do it herself.

The Indominus girls gave both Vets an affection rub of gratitude, before exiting the room with a call for Ahura to follow; the quicker they got their brother back home the better. It was doing him no good by being in this building, so they wanted him where he would be safe and secure. Once in the car, Reider in the backseat with his sisters curled around him, Xue was still looking over him with oddly fierce eyes once she had seen the scar. After this, she swore with flames in her eyes that she would protect her family at all costs: no one would harm a single one of them. No one.

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Hope you enjoyed!

I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!

Review if you like it!

Follow/Favourite if you really like it (or love it)

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhliiingggssss!

0^0 Weasel!


	5. New Home

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH JURASSIC PARK/WORLD, ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES**

* * *

 **Redhouseclan (Guest):** Love it! I love jp fics where the indominus has a carer! Great job!

 **My Response:** Aww thank you! I'm glad you like it so much, and I hope you continue to do so :)

* * *

It was official. Today, the Dinosaurs were half a year old and were definitely large enough to go in the paddock. Ahura gave a gentle, shaking sigh as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, beckoning the Dinosaurs down. They were all large and steady enough to do two steps at a time, making their carer let out another breath of air. Both Xue and Chiari were above her hips from yet another young growth spurt, Reider was at exactly hip level but immediately rubbed against Ahura when he sensed her discomfort. For some reason, Masrani and Claire were both too busy to show up to this, so Ahura was alone to do the proper release. It crossed her mind to simply lie that she had put her babies in the enclosure and then simply keep them at home, but she knew immediately it wouldn't work. For the first, they were far too large now to hide at any place in her house and the girls were white, not the best colour to hide from others. Secondly, all three of them had tracking chips in them so that their locations could be constantly checked. So, unless she could surgically remove the tracking chips and hide them in the bountiful forestry without anyone knowing, this would have to happen.

Walking further into the enclosure, Ahura heard them all following behind her obediently, whilst making confused little noises. This was the first time she had walked with them into the enclosure and the feeling coming off her only seemed to spell bad news, so naturally they were worried about what would be happening. They were familiar with this territory and it had been predominantly explored, but their Mother was nervous, and that made them very unsettled. Certainly, they would not be classed as 'clingy' any more, but they still relied heavily on Ahura for guidance and support; as they would for a long time in the future, so they didn't want their leader being uncertain. Perhaps she was just examining the surroundings for any danger they might have missed? It was possible, but they already had and she knew that, so why bother? Ahura gave a tiny, even shakier sigh as she ran her hands over the Dinosaurs again. "I'll come and see you all the time, okay? This is going to be your home now." She got head tilts in reply. They understood that this would now be their living space, they had known for awhile, but did this mean that Ahura would not be in here with them? This had not been taken into consideration and that made all of them frightened. Why wouldn't she be with them? "I'll stay for now, but I can't sleep in here." Chiari gave her a dry 'why not' look. "This place has been designed for you three, not with me in the picture to."

Xue hit her head gently against her Mother's elbow, growling slightly. She didn't want to go into this place if Ahura couldn't be with them all the time. What if Reider had night terrors again? What if there's a thunderstorm and Chiari needed her Mother's special song to calm her down? What if she simply just needed affection? What about wrestling? Admittedly, they were a little big for Ahura to wrestle with, but they were learning to control their strength, so surely she shouldn't be stopping now. It just didn't make any sense! Xue's eyes briefly caught the tip of the scar on Reider from the surgery and she immediately clasped her teeth around Ahura's arm lightly, applying slight pressure to keep her there but not enough to actually hurt her. How was Xue supposed to protect her family if their Alpha was away around 47% of the time? It was completely unacceptable! Xue tugged slightly and Ahura stumbled. "I have to stay in my own home, Xue." Another tug to make her come further into the environment. If they had to stay here, so did Ahura. Xue clamped down a little bit harder when Ahura tried to tug away. "Seriously? Stop it!" With a firm, louder voice, Xue let go swiftly out of fear with upset clear in her eyes. All she wanted was for Ahura to stay so everyone would be protected. One family member away could mean a lot of trouble. Ahura sighed gently and rubbed the tip of her snout. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. I'm just as nervous as you are. If you don't like it here by yourselves, I'll see what I can do about getting somewhere for me to sleep close by, okay?" They all perked up at this suggestion, but as Chiari began to chitter about plans, Ahura gave them a sharp look. "You need to promise me that you'll do your best to like this place without me. I can't be by your sides all the time any more, as much as I want to." They all knew what a promise was, Reider had needed a longer explanation, but he had got it in the end. "One day, you'll all be so big that you won't need me at all." Chiari snorted at that. When would they not need their Mother? Granted, they would be very independent, but their Mother was very important to them and she was becoming their Alpha. They would always need her. Did she not realise that? Chiari rolled her eyes and Ahura gave a slight smile as Reider rubbed against her again, Xue nudging her in the back to go further into the enclosure. They were still very visible from the viewing platform they had come down from. Chiari gripped onto Ahura's arm like her sister had done to have more leverage and shook her head slightly: she wanted to wrestle. The other Dinosaurs moved a distance away to the nearest tree to observe from a safe distance whilst Ahura raised a brow, freeing her arm when it was let go. It wasn't really wrestling, but a simple game of Ahura dodging out of the way whilst whichever Dinosaur tried to get her pinned... So yeah, wrestling with less violence.

Chiari lunged forward and Ahura stepped to the side, rounding to face her immediately. Soon after, Chiari ducked under and managed to hit her head against Ahura's side, making her go down from the impact, whilst she giggled. "Okay, you win!" Chiari was clever, so had gotten far quicker and had obviously been practising. Ahura clutched her side where her ribs were starting to throb from the impact and figured Chiari must've hit harder than she intended. She tried to sit up, but had to lie back down from a sudden sharp pain. Chiari had definitely hit harder than she had intended. As she hadn't gotten to her feet yet, the Dinosaurs forgot everything else that had happened and focused on their now injured Mother: nosing her gently, but avoiding her ribs. Chiari whined in shame and upset, but was comforted by Ahura that this wasn't her fault in any way. Reider took over the comfort while Xue continued to look her mother over, grabbing the bottom of her shirt with her teeth and managing to pull it up slightly. Taking note of what she was doing, Ahura pulled it up until it got too painful and saw a forming bruise on her side. Pulling out her radio, she changed the channel on it and spoke slowly. "Hey, Doc. I need help."

"What is it?" Novine's voice came through after a few seconds of crackling. She let out a gentle sigh and winced at the pain in her ribs. Meanwhile, Xue was rubbing her longest claw on her right hand against the one on her left, angry upset filling her. She had failed to protect her family again. Of course, she understood it wasn't her older sister's fault, but she could've stopped this. Mother had been right to stop the wrestling; maybe they were too big for it now. They could still wrestle each other, naturally, but it just meant it was another thing they couldn't do with their beloved Mother and that hurt Xue. What if one day there was nothing they could do as a pack? Was that when Mother would abandon them to survive on their own? Xue didn't want that.

"I've been injured, see. Chiari and I were wrestling and she hit my ribs a little too rough." She gave Chiari the best smile she could, no part of her holding anything against the young Indominus.

"... You do realise I'm a Vet, don't you? I deal with Dinosaurs, not people, Ahura." Novine simply told her, but she could hear him writing the scenario down. Good old Novine, always on his top game.

"You've patched me up enough in my life, Novine. I trust you more than the Doctors at the Hospital, they scare me. Besides, if Doctors come in here then my babies will freak out. I don't want to see the end result of that, because either way, it won't be pretty." She told him bluntly and heard a sigh.

"You make fair points. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"You know where the enclosure is?" Ahura asked in surprise, but gasped when the pain got worse.

"I know everything." Novine went offline and Ahura's arm fell to her side. She tried to keep her breathing as regular as possible: deciding on going through Dinosaurs in the Triassic Period in alphabetical order to take her mind off the pain.

"Agnosphitys, Agrosaurus, Alwalkeria, Asylosaurus, Bilkanasaurus, Camelotia, Camposaurus, Caseosaurus, Chindesaurus, Chromogisaurus, Coelophysis..." This continued slowly and she got to end of the 'L' section, before Novine came down the stairs. "...Melanorosaurus, Meroktenos, Mussarus." She was on a roll right now. "Nambalia, Newtonsaurus, Pampadromaeus, Panphagia, Pantydraco, Pisanosaurus, Platosauravus, Plateosaurus, Procompsognathus, Protoavis, Pterospondylus..." Novine was five feet away from her. "Riojansaurus, Ruehleia, Sanjuansaurus..." Novine kneeled down and examined her ribs without a word, not wanting to break her streak. He tuned her out as he gently prodded her ribs, before running his fingers over them. "Thotobolosaurus, Unaysaurus, Velocipes, Zupaysaurus." She finally finished and grinned. "I. Am. Awesome."

"Yes, I'm sure." Novine frowned and she shifted. "I'll need to give you an X-Ray to be completely certain, but nothing seems to be broken. There may well be fractures though." Ahura nodded the best she could as he spoke. "Come on, let's get you up." He put an arm under her shoulder and another under her knees, lifting her up so she could then stand on her feet. "I can get you under the X-Ray machine at the clinic, since you're so opposed to the Hospital." As he went to walk away, they both saw the Dinosaurs immediately begin to follow. Like hell were they going to let Ahura out of their sight now. Ahura gave a smile and faced them.

"You can come as long as you all stay by my side. No wondering off. After this, you must stay in here." They all looked opposed to the ending, but would oblige anyway. If it meant they could ensure her safety that much longer, then they would.

"I came on my truck; they can all fit on the back." Novine ran his hand over Chiari's head as they passed him, racing up the stairs. "I'm guessing that it happens to be moving in day?" He questioned as he undid the back of his truck to make a ramp and the Dinosaurs jumped in one at a time, then he locked the back up as they all got settled. Reider rested his head on the edge as he observed the surroundings slowly and the girls rested their heads on his back. Ahura didn't answer until they were in the truck with their seat belts on, not wanting the thought to keep annoying her. She gave a small nod and crossed her arms loosely over her stomach as Novine opened up the window behind them so the Dinosaurs could check on their mother if they needed. Her ribs were starting really hurt and she was trying to ignore the pain the best she could, shifting to try to be more comfortable.

"Indeed it was. I know they're ready, but they don't want to be apart from me yet. The longest they've stayed in this place was about a week and a half, and then they stirred up an absolutely storm when they wanted to come home." Ahura explained and stopped herself from laughing at the memory. She remembered arriving and the noise being a little overwhelming. Ahura had been sure that they would manage to get out somehow if she hadn't come and got them. "Soooo... My ribs? What did you say about them? I wasn't really listening."

"As I said, I doubt they're broken. At most, they'll be fractured. They're at least bruised." Novine stopped the car and helped Ahura out gently. They walked to the back of the truck and brought down the ramp allowing the Dinosaurs to run off the vehicle. The three young reptilians stayed close to their Mother, all of them nuzzling her, as they entered the same X-Ray room that her children had been just months before and Ahura carefully lay down on the table. The Dinosaurs paced with impatience in the opposing room as Ahura closed her eyes when the photos were taken, trying her best to breathe normally through the pain. When she got given the 'okay' signal, Ahura climbed off the table slowly and wondered into the other room, staring at the X-Ray photos as they came through. "Fractured, as expected." Novine walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a few tablet boxes. "Take these when the pain gets too much, try your best to breathe and function normally, and lastly, actually rest properly for once. Do not work yourself to the rate you always do."

"Will I still see my babies every day?" This was Ahura's main concern, more than anything else, and like hell would she rest if she couldn't.

"As long as you're careful and don't push yourself too much, you'll be fine." Novine handed the medication over and then practically shooed her out. "Come on, the quicker these kids are in that enclosure, the better." They climbed back into the car, Ahura gently resting her hand against her ribs and breathing softly as they headed back towards the environment, her children suddenly not so keen to see it again. It didn't seem to take as long, not as many cars, and it took a damn lot of coaxing to get the Dinosaurs off the truck. Ahura was happy, until she heard Xue give a growl in her direction, practically storming up the stairs in front of everyone else, leading her siblings into the viewing room. Ahura took longer to get up the stairs, but managed fine and opened the glass door for them, sighing softly when Xue continued to blatantly ignore her.

"So it begins..." Ahura commented softly. "Six months of a basically perfect child, and now the rebellion starts. Of course." Whilst talking to herself, she noticed that Reider had stayed on the platform and was staring at her with expectance. He figured that Ahura would be coming down the stairs with them and had seen that Novine wasn't with her, so he would be her help now. She walked over as fast as she could, petting between the crests on his head as he placed himself the best he could under her arm and against her good side to slowly walk her down the stairs. At some points, he had to skip down a few steps because his legs didn't like moving in the tiny steps, but he kept his body against her the best he could. During this, Ahura had the time to fully take in how shiny his glossy brown scales had truly become, the sun reflecting off them perfectly, and the two thick black stripes seemed to blend in perfectly, not looking off or odd for some reason. His amber eyes glowed softly with care and concern for his mother, the same way she had been for him throughout his life, and refused to stray from her in the slightest until she was completely down the stairs. Ahura saw Chiari curled comfortably in the sun, sleeping soundly, but there was no sign of Xue anywhere. Pulling out her radio, she flicked it to the right channel and held down the button, her favourite part of the frequent ordeal. "Lowery, can you do me a favour?" Ahura had an idea, and if it worked, then Xue would most likely forgive her, plus showing herself.

"Depends, what is it?" Lowery's dry, sarcastic voice made her giggle slightly, running a hand over Reider's snout as he pushed ever-so-slightly on her good side. "Come on, tell me what you need, Hammond." He'd always called her by her last name. It was revenge for that she would only call him by his last name when he first arrived. She had stopped doing it for awhile to see if he would stop, but Lowery hadn't. Now, Ahura had every reason to return the jests. They were old friends, knowing each other for nearly ten years, so she felt this was okay. She thought Lowery was an awesome person and she was so excited when he started working at Jurassic World, but still couldn't stop teasing him.

"I need you to where one of my kids are, Cruthers. I know she's in here, but I need to know where. It seems she's upset with me." Ahura paused and everything was silent for a little bit, until Lowery's voice rang through again, awakening Chiari and Ahura heard the bushes behind her rustle. A smile creeped over her face as the rustling came closer and Chiari slowly rose.

"Not to worry you, Hammond-" He sounded slightly panicked. "But it's behind you!" Ahura whirled around to see Xue slow from the beginnings of a sprint, having forgotten all about the fact of Ahura leaving them in here. The object she was holding wasn't the shiny thing, but it projected voices too, and that was enough for both the Indominus girls.

"Thank you, Cruthers. Keep talking." Ahura continued casually, feeling Reider back away. Despite being naturally curious, he didn't like the talking boxes. They frightened him immensely. "Can you name all the Dinosaurs from the Triassic Period in alphabetical order like me?" If she set up a challenge, she knew Lowery couldn't refuse.

"No, but I can do it with the Cretaceous Period. Except, I'm really busy and-"

"Don't give me those lies, no you're not. You would've hung up otherwise." Ahura cut him off as she held out the radio at arm's length with the tips of her fingers. She guessed the cameras weren't activated yet in this paddock, only the chip tracking. Ahura remembered how to turn them on, and would do so after this. "Come on, pansy." Ahura knew that list was so damn long that it gave her plenty of time for them to attack the radio.

"Abydosaurus, Acanthopholis, Achelousaurus, Acheroraptor, Achillesaurus, Achillobator, Acristavus, Acrotholus, Adamantisaurus, Adasaurus, Adelolophus, Aegyptosaurus-" Ahura let go of the radio when Xue lunged out for it, catching it in her jaws and dropping it on the floor. Reider tucked into his mother's side and began nudging her towards the stairs again, figuring it would be better to leave while the Indominus girls were distracted.

"I'll be back tomorrow with your favourites, I promise." Ahura kissed between his crests, seeing him give her a _I'm holding you to that_ look, before he turned away and joined his sisters around the radio. Now it had stopped projecting voices, he was interested in what it truly was. Ahura took a shaky breath and headed up the stairs as quickly as she could, resting her hand on her ribs and made sure that the door was completely locked with tears burning in her eyes. She felt like she was betraying them by doing this... Maybe taking them home that day was a bad idea after all. Turning on the cameras, she let out another shaky breath and made the mistake of looking back into the enclosure, seeing all three of them melding into the greenery, the ruined radio was in pieces on the floor. Whether they left it for a reason, or simply because they were bored of it, Ahura couldn't bring herself to think through. As she came down the stairs to the ground outside the enclosure, she saw a very familiar car waiting patiently, with its driver readjusting her sunglasses.

"Come on, you. Climb in." Maybelle waved her over from her seat and Ahura sped up the pace as well as she could manage, climbing in the comfortable car as carefully as her ribs would allow. Resting her head back, Ahura let a few tears fall down her face from the pain of leaving them on their own and Maybelle took hold of her hand. "You did the right thing, Ahura, and we're all proud of you."

"They aren't." She commented back, wiping the tears and looking at her friend who was focused on driving. "Where are we going?" Ahura asked and recieved a shrug.

"Where do you want to go?"

"To someone that'll understand what I'm going through right now." Ahura answered and saw the clogs turning in Maybelle's head. When she got the answer, the Vet turned her eyes to her friend with a 'are you sure' face.

"Wouldn't you rather... I don't know... Rest, or something?" Maybelle asked, but got a shaking head in reply. "Are you really sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm sure I can rest there too, if it's needed." Ahura gave Maybelle a suspicious glance. "Why are you so against this? Do not lie, I will know."

"I'm not against it, I'm just not a big fan of the idea. Do not get me wrong, Owen's a damn great guy, but he has a way of charming our gender and I don't think either of you really want that." Ahura knew he was a 'damn good guy', she kept regular contact with him over the phone. Yet another reason why she sacrificed the radio. They'd been friends for about five months now, it wasn't like he was a complete stranger any more.

"..." Ahura was silent as she stared at her friend with an incredulous look, which faded into one of disbelief. "I am going over to a home which holds someone who can empathise with me. I am going to see someone for sympathy and comfort that no one else I currently know can provide... I am not going over there to get laid." Ahura told Maybelle bluntly, and held up a hand when she went to argue. "I know that you know where he lives. Just take me there, and know that I will not do anything remotely inappropriate." It dawned on Ahura, at this point, that Maybelle had no idea about her friendship with Owen. She didn't need to know at this point, right?

"Do me a deal, and I'll do it."

"I won't if you get me a new radio. The girls got it away from me."

"Okay, that'll do, I guess." Maybelle turned the car around in the direction of the Grady home. "By 'taking it away', you mean you gave it to them, right?"

"It was a peace offering, and it seemed to work. It was either that, or my phone. I'm not ready to give that up, soooo... The radio had to go." Ahura defended with a casual shrug. "Still, tomorrow, I need to bring beef with BBQ sauce, chicken nuggets and a large amount of watermelon... Just to make sure."

"... I am not getting paid enough for this."

* * *

Ahura took a gentle breath and knocked on the door, her arms at her sides, and heard shuffling from inside. In a few moments, the door opened and Owen gave a small smile. "Fancy seeing you all the way out here. Comin' in?" He asked and got a little nod in reply, moving out of the way so the small woman could enter the home. Despite what Ahura imagined, the house was even cleaner than hers with not even a single object out of place.

"Whoa..." She muttered quietly, pointing at the couch for silent permission to sit. After a confused nod, she slowly lowered herself and refrained from placing a hand on her ribs when they twinged. "This is..."

"Unexpected?" Owen asked and got a nod. Ahura made a note of how much nodding had been happening lately. She needed to use the words she was taught. "I get that every time." He gave a little chuckle. "Want something to drink?"

"Water, thanks."

"Oh-kay!" She laughed at the way he always said that word around her, but regretted it when her ribs rebelled against the action. She had no idea why he said it like that when she was around, but she enjoyed that he did. Their friendship was a little funny in her eyes, but she loved it that way."What are you doing so far out here, any way?"

"I need your company, because no one else I know can understand what I'm going through right now." Ahura had informed Owen on the move a week or so before, but they'd avoided the topic. She couldn't decide whether that was a good idea or not. Owen took a seat beside her at a comfortable distance and handed the glass of water over, noticing how Ahura took it with her weakest hand, which was her left hand.

"So today was the big day, huh?" Owen rhetorically asked, taking a sip of coffee. "As you're over here, I'm gonna assume you did it."

"You assumed right. The children I have raised in the comforts of my own home for nearly six complete months are now in a enclosure where they have never spent more than a week. In total, they've spent under a month in that place, how are they supposed to spend the rest of their lives in places like that?" Naturally, Ahura began to crack her knuckles out of habit. Owen put his hand over her interlocked fingers and shook his head.

"Do I need to go and get the jellyfish?" He asked lightly, but got a head shake in reply. "Good. You're doing that annoying thing you do. You know, that one thing where you over think stuff? They're Dinosaurs, you can't keep them bundled up forever, as much as we both want to."

"First of all, 'the jellyfish' has a name, it's Bartholomew. Secondly, I know I'm over thinking, but they aren't even a year old, Owen!"

"They'll be just fine, and you know they will. They couldn't fit in that house of yours forever." Owen watched her shift and place a hand on her ribs, finally, with a pained breath. "Injured?" He gave her a pointed look not to lie. Ahura gave a defeated sigh.

"Fractured ribs."

"Why are you here?!"

* * *

 **Aaaannnnd that's all for now, folks. Have no worries, there will be more very soon.**

 **Obviously, not all the Triassic Dinosaurs are mentioned because Novine wasn't listening to Ahura.**

 **If you feel you see any spelling mistakes, do not hesitate to let me know :)**

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Hope you enjoyed!

I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!

Review if you like it!

Follow/Favourite if you really like it (or love it)

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhliiingggssss!

0^0 Weasel!


	6. Food and Peace

**OHHHH IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG, UNICORNS!**

 **Thank you for all the love, Unicorns!**

 ***awkward smile***

 **I answer Guest reviews within chapters as I can't do it the usual way, and I just like everyone to know that I read every review and I want everyone to have a response :)**

* * *

 **Nikki (Guest):** Hi! I love this story!

Are you going to update anytime soon?

 **My Response:** Aww thank you! I'm glad you like it so much, and I hope you continue to do so. But yes, I update this story very frequently compared to my others, so yes, there shall be more chapters soon. I have a lot of work to do on the outernet, so if they decrease, that's why :)

* * *

Fluttering her green eyes open, Ahura scanned the room quickly and fought the reaction to simply shoot up into a sitting position. The pain in her side warned of what would happen if she had ignored it, and Ahura very slowly moved her upper body so she was elevated, but not sitting. It took her awhile, but she realised that the room she was in Owen's bedroom and felt the pillows underneath the duvet that he had placed to prevent further damage to her ribs. She remembered being given the painkillers and then everything went dark, but Ahura supposed she either passed out or fell asleep. Seeing two paracetamol tablets, a glass of water and a note, Ahura rolled her eyes and took the pills, drinking the water with them. Rolling her shoulders, the woman unfolded the note and her face contorted into a dry look.

 _I slept on the couch because you needed the bed: You owe me._

 _I had to leave earlier to take care of the Squad, but you're welcome to take your time._

Ahura giggled lightly, knowing that Owen didn't expect anything more than a thank you from her, but Ahura wanted to repay him. He could've easily left her on the couch, not prepared morning painkillers and water or extended his hospitality more than absolutely necessary, but he had, and she was very grateful indeed. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and hopping off, Ahura made a point of making the bed perfectly before she wondered into the kitchen. "Seriously, Owen... 'The Squad'?" She said to the air, shaking her head. "That is one dorky move, but I approve." Searching through all the places where Owen would keep food, Ahura gave two cries of victory as she turned the oven on and placing all the chicken nuggets from the unopened bag on two trays. Taking a knife and a chopping board, she began to cut the large watermelon into small pieces while she waited for the oven to be ready. Halfway through, she stopped cutting and placed the nuggets inside the oven, setting the timer and continuing with her cutting. Ahura had to stop a few times due to the throbbing in her ribs, but she managed fine and placed the pieces into the large bowl she had found. Washing up the chopping board and knife, Ahura also placed the empty nugget bag into the trash and wiped down any surfaces that had become dirty. Remembering the empty glass from her water, Ahura speed walked into the bedroom to grab the glass and then washed that as well, making a point of putting them all away where she had found them. The oven dinged as the front door opened, Maybelle walking in and shutting it behind her. Ahura didn't look up from putting the nuggets in the largest container she had found and washed the trays as well, putting them away back in the proper cupboard where she had found them, turning the oven off. "Are you done now?" Maybelle asked softly and got a nod, Ahura placing the lid on the container and put the sealed over bowl on top of it. Ahura made a note of definitely apologising for stealing his food.

"Let's go!" Ahura speed walked outside, but stopped. "How will his door lock?" She asked sweetly, but Maybelle walked outside, pulling a coin from her pocket and putting it in the line that showed the lock in the handle. Turning the coin like Xue had with her claws, they heard the door click and Maybelle wiggled the handle, showing it was now locked properly.

"Like that." They climbed into the car and Ahura noticed the amazing smelling package in the back seat. "Kebab meat with barbecue sauce. I remember you saying that Xue favourite beef was from the Kebab shop. It wouldn't be fair for the food to get cold before they get to eat it, so I saved time."

"Thank you~" Ahura petted Maybelle's shoulder with a smile. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"Owen told me. He stopped by my building and told me that you'd passed out last night." Maybelle didn't explain further, but pulled a radio off her belt and attached it to her friend's. Ahura was amazed she could do these things while never taking her eyes off the road. "Your new radio, as promised." Maybelle seemed a bit irritated, but Ahura knew better than to ask her directly about what was bothering her.

"So... Had a good morning?" Ahura asked softly as they entered the forest roads that led to the Indominus-Allosaurus paddock. Maybelle made a 'tch' noise and rolled her eyes.

"Not really, no."

"Any particular reason?"

"I woke up at 5am to a call that there was an injured Pterosaur, so I had to get there as quickly as I could. Then, after we dealt with that, I went back home to shower and was half way through washing my hair when someone tried to call me out again. So, I had to wash my hair as fast as humanly possible, get dressed and settle for the wind drying my hair. After that, Owen runs into me, annoys me, tells me where you are, so I get food for a pissed Indominus and then come to pick you up." Maybelle gave a small smile and it was only then that Ahura realised that she wasn't wearing any make-up. Maybelle always looked better without it to Ahura, but she knew her friend didn't share her views.

"No one should be woken up at 5am, that's just barbaric." Ahura agreed with her friend, not liking that time at all. "And Owen can be irritating, granted, but how did he annoy you?"

"He wouldn't get out of my way and had a really impish, but proud smile on his face... Like he'd won the biggest prize at the fair." She shot Ahura a sideways scathing glare, but it only caused confusion as they pulled up at the enclosure. Ahura couldn't hear anything, and that worried her more than them causing noise. Maybelle grabbed the package from the back seat and climbed out of the car, Ahura waiting for her with a very confused look. As they walked, Maybelle seemed to notice the non-changing expression and rolled her eyes. "You, Ahura. You're the prize. How is that not obvious to you?" Maybelle asked with an incredulous tone, but Ahura stayed quiet. She knew Owen was seen (and was, frankly) a ladies man, but she couldn't bring herself to care about it. He was a nice guy and that's what mattered, besides there was no way he'd be interested in a woman who didn't have the most amazing track record in the world, was it? But no, he was a nice guy, a good companion and a great friend: that was what mattered to Ahura. However, right now, Owen's imp smile and Maybelle's rants were not her concern right now. Her silent children were her concern. Ahura practically ran into the observing room and opened the glass door, not locking it behind her as she balanced the food down the stairs. Maybelle followed was shutting the door as Ahura reached the bottom of the stairs, now slowly surveying the environment around her, her children could be anywhere. Her ribs made a protest, but the painkillers dulled the pain tremendously and Ahura could ignore it.

As she went to call out their names, a large amount of rustling came from the greenery in front of her, Reider soon burst out into the clearing and was in front of her faster than Ahura could blink. He stopped less than a foot from her, but edged closer as she put the food down, observing her to ensure she completely fine. Ever so gently, he ran the side of his face against her side with a quiet little croon, wanting assurance that she was completely fine. Ahura cooed down at the Allosaurus, getting on her knees to unwrap the small, breaded chicken treats and watching his eyes light up. He lifted his head up and let out a call for his sisters, before he allowed his mother to put a few in his mouth at once, the pieces being too small to get on his own. Soon enough, as Maybelle unboxed the kebab meat, the two Indominus's came bursting out through the bushes after their brother and ate their food as swiftly as possible. Afterwards, they sat on the floor, stretched out, and rubbed their jaws against their mother. To Xue, everything still wasn't forgiven, but she also knew that this situation wasn't their Mother's fault and that she definitely deserved their attention right now. As Ahura continued to coo at her children, petting them all the best she could while feeding Reider the last of the delectable nuggets. All three Dinosaurs made the indication that they had seen Maybelle beginning to leave, but did nothing to stop her, all they wanted was their Mother's affection right now, and nothing was going to interfere with that. At some point, they would try and give some sort of thanks to the Vet, but she simply wasn't important at this point in time. "You're all very lively this morning!" Ahura noted as Chiari got up and ran around in circles, stopping sometimes if she got too dizzy. "I'm guessing you all slept well?" Reider gave a quiet croon, resting his head on her thigh, and looked up at her the best he could. Reider had slept better than he thought he would, but he didn't sleep till the early hours of the morning because he was terrified of having night terrors again. He hadn't had any, but they still scared him immensely. He never had any idea of what was going on and no one could calm him down. Afterwards, he would be held, petted and given all the love in the world. That wouldn't happen now they were here. Still, all three of them would admit to liking the large space and didn't honestly mind staying here. After all, their Mother still came to see them bearing gifts of forgiveness despite being injured – they wanted her to rest – but they were all ecstatic she was here. Xue was very grateful for the fact that she finally got her hands on one of the talking devices – although she was a little upset when it stopped talking – and Reider hoped that his older sister wouldn't spy the new one on their Mother's hip.

Now that they had all established that their Mother was okay and happy to sit on the floor for now, they turned their attention to the Vet who had helped them all so many times and was still trying to silently slip away towards the stairs. Maybelle backed away considerably, and tried to make a break for the stairs when she thought that danger was about to ensue, but was stopped but Chiari getting on the steps before she did. She screeched slightly, her eyes darting for a split second as Ahura calmly packed everything away as the food was all eaten and was completely unfazed about what was happening. If anything, Ahura wanted to roll her eyes at Maybelle, surely she should be able to recognise when they were simple excited and friendly to when they're angry and defensive? They sure as hell didn't coo when they were angry... They all nuzzled into the Vet, being extremely gentle out of fear of Maybelle getting hurt too if they were too rough, and all continued to click happily when she finally relaxed, rubbing them all the best she could. "Xue." Ahura called out after a few minutes, the Indominus in question looking up from to her Mother. "Come here, please." Xue trotted over and Ahura swung an arm around the top of her neck, using the Dinosaur's strength to start to stand up without causing more damage to her ribs. Once the Indominus had caught on, Xue raised her head to pull the woman up the rest of the way and her siblings came over; Reider was softly checking their was no more damage while Chiari busied herself with gaining attention. The plan was that, if Ahura had injured herself further, then maybe giving the Indominus affection would take her mind off it.

"I really do have to go now." Maybelle commented as she picked up the empty containers and box, smiling at the scene before her. Ahura looked up and nodded, beaming back at her friend.

"I'll see you later, right? After all, Criminal Minds." Ahura reminded Maybelle, who nodded swiftly.

"Ah yes, my motivation not to kill anyone today. Thank you very much, darling." Maybelle headed up the stairs, stopping at the door to wave goodbye again. Ahura waved back the best she could, but the three Dinosaurs demanding attention didn't let her do it for long. As the Vet vanished, Ahura wondered deeper into the enclosure, her eyes travelling everywhere and found a large, dry log that she could happily perch on. Her children all rested against her, Reider managing to some how lie on the log quite comfortably and his head resting on her thigh. It was silent for a time, the birds in the trees chirping around them until Chiari stood up, taking an interest in the noise. She had obviously heard the birds before, but these ones in particular sounded sweeter to her ears. Ahura's eyes widened when Chiari let out a chirp, listening and waiting for the birds to make another noise. At first, Ahura thought that Chiari was trying to scare them off, but came to a quick realisation that the Indominus was simply trying to mimic the sound and she was getting closer each time she let the chirp noise slip from her mouth. Xue lazily watched her sister, happiness in her eyes, but she soon stood in front of her mother, batting gently at her jaw with sad eyes.

"Did you hurt your jaw, baby?" Ahura asked softly, opening her legs so Xue could come closer. The young Dinosaur shook her head and lowered her head, her claws now brushing against her front teeth. "Your teeth hurt?" Xue raised her head, before making a nodding, bounce sort of gesture. One of Ahura's hand gently brushed under her jaw, resting there and Xue opened her mouth, wanting her mother to find out why her teeth hurt so much. Once Ahura got over how impressive the mismatched teeth were, she moved her upper body slightly so she could see all of the jaw and quickly found the problem. All around, Ahura could see teeth beginning to break through her baby's gums and it was causing her a lot of pain. Xue was going through another round of teething, but this round was clearly bothering her more than the others. Every time the Indominus's would get considerably larger, some of their teeth would fall out and larger ones would grow in, as was expected with most creatures that had teeth. The main problem was that they only fell out and grew in a few at a time, and that never failed to irritate Xue. Ahura could see that most of the new teeth had grown in, but the sharpest ones were proving a painful problem. "Where does it hurt most, baby?" Ahura asked gently and moved her hands to different parts of the jaws to find out. When her hands touched where the canines would be on a human, Xue pulled away slightly. "There?" She got a little nod in reply, and so examined the teeth without touching them. Swiftly, Ahura began to see what the problem was. "They're serrated..." Ahura commented to herself, noticing the sharp serrations on the teeth, frowning. Xue closed her mouth and pressed her head into Ahura's chest, gaining a lot of affection as her brother slept on and her sister continued to mimic the birds, nearly perfect now. Ahura wondered if Chiari's had already grown in, as she wasn't showing any kind of tooth pain and was happy to continue playing 'copy the birds'. Why were their new teeth serrated? None of their teeth had been serrated before, and she was slightly worried this might be a side effect of the DNA combining. Not bothering with Dr. Wu - he never gave a straight answer - she pulled off her radio, changed the channel and soon had Dr. Novine's voice on the other end of the line. Reider woke up at the sound, Chiari suddenly lost all interest in practising her bird calls and Xue had her full attention on the voice. For once, she didn't want to investigate a talking device, because she had grown to adore this man's voice.

"Ahura, what can I do for you?"

"I have a concern." Her gentle, worried voice. Naturally, when she panicked, her voice sped up and began to crack."I'm sorry if you''re busy, but-"

"Ahura: stop talking. Pause. Take deep breaths. Calm down. Then talk again." Novine interrupted and Ahura did as she was told. It was no use her talking if Novine couldn't understand her, and sounding panicked would only worry the children. Once she had calmed down, she spoke again.

"Well, the Indominus's are teething again and I have a concern about it."

"What would that be?" She heard him take a seat and ran a hand between Reider's crests.

"I haven't checked Chiari yet, but some of Xue's front teeth are growing in with serrations down them. As this hasn't happened before, I'm just worried that something might've gone faulty. It's probably nothing, but I just want to make sure." As the children listened, they couldn't help feeling confused. Faulty? What did their mother mean? Was something wrong with them. Novine chuckled and broke the thought train, the children relaxing at the calm voice.

"You have nothing to worry about, Ahura. The fact they have some serrated thing is a good, natural thing. They're predators and they're getting larger. Larger predator, larger prey. The serrated teeth are a great asset for hunting and holding onto their prey." Ahura relaxed immensely, almost falling off the log she was so relieved. "It's all perfectly natural and normal. However-" Ahura tensed. "I have no doubt will be on the moody side until those teeth are fully grown in. Maybe that's why she was so mad at you for leaving them in the paddock, the teeth would've made a mass difference on her mood. We know this: we've seen her when she's teething a few times, but these ones are serrated are her gums aren't quite prepared for that."

"It would make a lot of sense, actually... No wonder she ate her kebab so slowly." The words slipped out her mouth faster than her brain could process, and almost cringed when she met with silence for a few beats.

"You feed her kebab meat?" Novine asked, a dangerous hint in his voice, and Ahura swallowed.

"I blame her genetics. Thanks for the help, but I think I should let you get back to work." Ahura hurried the sentence and heard him huff.

"Ahura, don't you dare-" She flicked the channel over and placed the radio back on her hip, knowing she would probably pay hell for that later, but she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Come on, we'll head back now." She slowly stood, having three Dinosaurs for support and they all walked slowly towards the entrance to the paddock. Her ribs were starting to kill and she needed to rest. Not to mention find Owen and thank him for everything. As much as she desperately wanted to, she had to leave and rest. Clutching her ribs, she got out of the forest and immediately noticed Masrani in the viewing area. The Indominus's noticed as well, saying their farewells to the mother with as much affection a possible, before melting back into the forest. Neither of them wanted to deal with whatever he had to say and they'd had nearly enough of seeing him. They doubted that Ahura knew how much time he actually spent here, how closely they were watched or how everyone that saw them had that same, hungry glint in their eye. Reider, on the other hand, was going to support his mother however he could, even if that meant going up the stairs and staying to listen to Masrani. Getting under her arm Reider helped her up the stairs and stayed glued to her side as she walked though the door, being petted softly as his hot breath oddly helped to relax the pain in her ribs. Despite that he only reached her hips, he's lifted his head to try and support her the best he could on the stairs. He lowered his head to normal level he kept himself glued to his mother's side. "Mr. Masrani." She greeted calmly, despite her ribs screaming at her to get her ass home and rest.

"Ahura, I won't keep you long." Relief ran over her, but she kept one hand constantly petting between Reider's crests to make sure she knew exactly where he was. "As I couldn't come to yesterday to see them go into the paddock, I came today to make sure everything was going okay." He gave a sympathetic smile, before handing her a glass of water from the desk behind him where the camera watching man was sitting. She nodded her thanks and took two more of her pills, thankful that the pain would dim down soon. "I know this was very hard for you, and I'm sorry I couldn't be here to support you. How are they fitting in?"

"Xue's still sour slightly, but we've put that down mainly to her teething again, Chiari's fine and imitating birds... You can see how well Reider is." Ahura smiled slightly and Reider looked up at the mention of family member's names. Everything else was basically like garbles in his ears. He could usually understand his mother fine, but she was speaking quickly and his ears couldn't catch it well yet. Still, he could pretend he knew what was going on, he supposed. "They've adjusted well, they just aren't fond of how I'm not there, how I can't play with them so much - because of they're growing strength - and that I have to stay at home because of my ribs."

"Didn't one of the Indominus's cause that injury?" Masrani inquired softly, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the injured woman, especially not with a young, yet lethal Dinosaur by her side. Still, Masrani noticed how placid the Allosaurus was and couldn't help but quickly remember how Reider was when they had first met. It seemed the Allosaurus had a naturally sweet temperament, and Masrani couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a very bad thing.

"Yes, Chiari did. We were wrestling and she accidently whacked my ribs a bit too hard. Nothing to worry about, I just need plenty of rest and continue with the painkillers when it gets unbearable." Ahura opened the door to the paddock and Reider walked back in, Ahura leaning down to run her hand over his snout, cooing gently. He blew hot air onto her face gently before going down the steps and melting back into the forest where his sisters were waiting out of view. "I'm sorry sir, but I really must be going." Ahura told him gently and Masrani's eyes were peeled away from the enclosure.

"Of course. I'll stay a bit longer, I need to ensure everything works perfectly fine." He explained, his eyes back on the paddock and Ahura couldn't help but frown slightly. "They always hide away..."

"They're shy, sir. They don't like a lot of attention at this age. Especially from someone who watched the enclosure like a hawk." She patted Masrani's shoulder to wish him silent good luck, locked the entrance to the paddock door and left out of the observatory, heading down the stairs. She didn't have a ride, so Ahura figured that she could walk home, she was actually pretty close anyway. Deciding to go the forest route, she wondered through the thick woodland and reached her house in about 15 minutes, knowing the route well. As she unlocked the door, the sound of T-Rex roars filled the air and Ahura recognised instantly who it was. Ahura looked in the direction of the T-Rex paddock, her eyes glazed over slightly as memories filled her mind of growing up with the majestic animal they called Rexy. "I guess someone upset her..."

* * *

 **If you feel you see any spelling mistakes, do not hesitate to let me know :)**

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns!

Hope you enjoyed!

Review if you like it ~~

Follow/Favourite if you really like it!

Have a FABULOUS day!

0^0 Weasel!


	7. Ideas

**OH MY UNICORN LORD ABOVE! WE'VE REACHED OVER 100 FOLLOWS AND NEARLY 100 FAVOURITES! THANK YOU SO MUCH MY UNICORNS!**

 **I answer Guest reviews within chapters as I can't do it the usual way, and I just like everyone to know that I read every review and I want everyone to have a response :)**

* * *

 **Summer(Guest):** So so good

 **My Response:** Aww thank you so much!

* * *

It had been around five weeks and Ahura's ribs had healed perfectly. They still twinged once in a while, but that was to be expected. Ahura was currently running down the stairs - a grin plastered on her face - and held out her arms, dancing around to show her children that she was now completely fine. Three heads nuzzled into her body, loud and happy chirping following suit, and Ahura giggled happily. "Isn't this so much better? I can move, I can hug you better and I can finally start using my energy. Happiness!" Ahura kissed each snout carefully and began to dance around again, her children watching her carefully to make sure she really was healed, before they got her on the floor, the three Dinosaurs lying down to rub their bodies against her and being constantly mindful of their weight compared to their Mother's. "They've gotten bigger." Turning around, Ahura saw Claire sanding on the top of the steps. Claire never came in any further than that, and Ahura could see why, she wasn't exactly welcome in the paddock. What was off to Ahura is how she didn't even see Claire's car on the way here. Ahura got up, but stayed crouched.

"Most – if not all – animals do a large amount of growing in their first year to help them be ready and make them less vulnerable. I'm sure all the other Dinosaurs have done so as well." Ahura smiled softly, her nails scratching a spot under Chiari's neck that made the Dinosaur's head sway happily. "So, is there any reason you're here?" Claire nodded and Ahura cooed at her children, waiting patiently.

"I'm just here to check on their progress, Miss. Hammond."

"M'Kay. Aren't the reports enough?"

"It has come to our attention that you never put down their weight or size, so I'm here to oversee that happens today."

"So you aren't here to just check up on them, you're here for proper results? Why didn't you just say that the first time?" Ahura walked over to the stairs, all three of her children following suit, and Claire walked out of the building to keep her distance from them. "Well, let's hope they've got something to bring you in, right? Otherwise we're going to be very cramped, yes we are." Xue went out in front of everyone else when they got to the top of the stairs and into the observing room. As Claire had said, they had gotten bigger again. Xue and Chiari were now at the bottom of her ribs, whilst Reider was now only about an inch shorter than they were. His scales had become more of a forest brown, but were still very glossy and the thick black streaks down his back were faded slightly, but that was just because his body was finally beginning to look more adapt to living in the wild. They went down the other set of stairs, human and Dinosaurs letting out noises of glee at seeing their favourite Vet in the whole world. "Novine!" All four of them ran over, enveloping the Vet as he took turns with patting them all on the head - even Ahura - before she climbed off him.

"Right, let's get these three tikes into the trailer." He opened the doors on the large silver trailer, the floor covered in hay, and all three Dinosaurs tried to hide behind their mother, making small noises of fright and worry.

"Hush now, everything's okay." Ahura reassured them, cooing gently afterwards and walking forward. Stepping into the trailer, she walked the length several times, sitting down and then climbing out. "See? All safe." They remained still, looking at her with the same, very pin-pointable expression. "You want me to go in there with you, don't you?" Xue made a happy gargling noise and Ahura sighed slightly, knowing there was no swaying them. "Fine, if you insist. No need to shove me any further." She climbed back in, sat down and all three of her children climbed in after her. They made happy gargles, coos and chirps at being able to lie down with their mother and enjoy a peaceful ride together. The doors were shut, causing Xue to become alarmed, before the engine of Novine's vehicle started and they began the journey to the Vet's building yet again. "All three of you are going to have your first birthday soon... Lord, you'll be one soon." The knowledge hit her like the largest punch to the heart possible, making tears well up in her eyes. They wouldn't be classed as infants or toddlers any more, they would be going into mid-late childhood soon and Ahura wasn't quite sure what that would mean for her children. There was no way they'd been going on show to the public yet, but they couldn't just roam around in their enclosure all day. Sure, it was fine for most other Dinosaurs, but the three babies lying around her were full of curiosity and they were longing to see the world around them. In their eyes, it was all one big game and they wanted to play more of it. Ahura decided she was talk with Masrani and Claire to work something up for them.

Pulling up to the Vet's, Ahura stood with her children as the doors to the trailer opened, all of them jumping out at the same time. Novine laughed slightly, getting Ahura's attention as the three Dinosaurs raced into the familiar building. "What are you laughing about?"

"Like mother, like children." He didn't say anything else as Ahura ran after her children, knowing damn well they'd gone straight to the cleaning room and were currently getting covered in hot soapy water. It had become a ritual for the Dinosaurs to get bathed before any work actually got done when they visited the Vet Building. Due to their genetic make-up and Ahura's voiced concerns, they were now getting check ups every two weeks, and so had delighted in finding out they could have a bath every time. Despite this, they still hadn't been weighed or measured since they were about five-six months old. "I say again: like mother, like children." Novine and Claire walked over at their own paces, Novine striking up conversation. "Are you worried for them?"

"I am. I don't want a dead Hammond on my hands, or any dead, very expensive Dinosaurs." Novine wasn't particularly pleased with her answer, but he went along with it for now. He knew she was talking about the girls, but her concern for Reider wasn't made clear. That made a vein start to throb in his head,

"What about Reider? You aren't worried for him?"

"An Allosaurus is replaceable. Besides, he's too sweet to be a frightening act anyway."

"Say that to his face and he might pull a scary act on you, Miss. Dearing." Novine warned lightly. "He is sweet, but so are the girls. You still on making them all in Dollar Sign Dinosaurs, right?"

"I don't appreciate that phrase, but yes. Allosaurus is meant to be terrifying, we even gave him Carcoradontasaurus to make him bigger and scarier."

"Yes, I am aware of that. I don't approve of it, but I am aware." Novine snorted slightly. "Did you mean Carcharodontosaurus?"

"You know what I meant, and it doesn't matter if you approve or not." Claire's tone had a very snappy tone and Novine stopped, staring at the woman with disapproving eyes.

"Watch that tone, young lady. You need to learn that you aren't always right, it's human nature. For the record, Claire, that Allosaurus may well grow up to be scarier than the Indominus girls..." He trailed off, beginning to walk away. "He's the biggest manipulator, after all."

* * *

"I'm glad you could all make it here." Ahura sat down in her home, four cups on the table with steaming liquid. Masrani, Owen and Claire were sat across from her, two of them looking out of place in their crisp, professional clothing. "Look, I wanted to talk to you about the kids."

"Are they getting too much to handle?" Masrani asked, but Ahura shook her head with incredulous expression.

"No, nothing like that. It's just, I'm worried about them being cooped up all the time. The only time they get to go out is when they go to Novine every two weeks, but that isn't enough. They aren't content with just aimlessly circling the same area, you know?"

"Are you suggesting a change in scenery around the enclosure?" Claire questioned and Ahura nodded.

"Something along those lines." She paused, thinking about how to word the next few sentences. "They're good kids, and they behave perfectly... They deserve a reward. Something that feeds their curiosity."

"Like enrichment." Owen commented and Ahura smiled.

"Yeah, like enrichment. We have tons of unused forestry around the Island, so I was thinking that we could make a trail for them. Just a pathway, that's all they need." Owen nodded in agreement, moving to sit next to her. Apparently, his date with Claire the other day didn't go down so well and Ahura would make sure to get the details later. "It's just so they can burn their energy, heighten their skills and learn. They want to learn about what's going on around them - all three of them - and I just don't think it's right to oppose that. No one will see them because they'll be on the other side of the Isla... Please?" Ahura pulled a look that resembled a begging child. Claire turned to Masrani wanting his opinion first.

"That's all fair and well, Ahura, but how do we know that they won't run off one day when they get bored or get distracted?"

"Of course they'll run off, they're curious kids." Owen put in and Ahura nodded. "Of course they'll get distracted, but they listen to their mom, and they'll always come back. Running off is good for them, it helps them develop properly. They're just like any other kid."

"Exactly, thank you Owen. This is why we put the pathway down, it doesn't have to be anything but gravel, so then they can always find their way back. Even if they did run off, they'd have to run for ages before any human would be in any trouble, and none of them have the attention span to actually care about that at all. They'll realise they've run off and come straight back, it happened before."

"Miss Dearing and I will talk it over, Miss. Hammond, and we'll get back to you by tomorrow." Both of them stood, nodding their goodbye.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be as patient as I can." Ahura smiled as they left. The second the door shut, Ahura turned to Owen with a suggestive smile on her face. "So... What happened on that date, boy?"

"Oh come on!"

"TELL ME!"

* * *

 **If you feel you see any spelling mistakes, do not hesitate to let me know :)**

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns!

Hope you enjoyed!

Review if you like it ~~

Follow/Favourite if you really like it!

Have a FABULOUS day!

0^0 Weasel!


	8. Birthday Sickness

**I do not own JP/JW by any means aside from my own story lines and characters**

* * *

"I'm not sayin' shit on what happened with Claire." Owen crossed his arms in defiance, making Ahura give a feral-like grin.

"So something DID happen!" Ahura was like a kid in a candy shop right now.

"I never said that-"

"You implied it, and that means something happened!" Ahura giggled like a school girl and began to shake the defiant man. "Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell meeeeeeee!"

"Not happening."

"TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"You have no right to know. I rest my case." He turned away slightly and Ahura raised an eyebrow, moving so she was in front of him again.

"Boy, I am your best friend. As you best friend, it is your duty to tell me everything that happens on dates, what happened in your day, what you had for lunch so I know you're eating well and any kind of drama." She gave him a look as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Owen, we have known each other for about a year, we've been very good friends for about eight months if I remember correctly, so therefore you should trust me enough to tell me."

"Look, let's just say that we have... Different tastes." Owen shrugged, looking away momentarily as Ahura pulled a dry expression.

"We already knew that Owen. Explain." She snapped her fingers and waited patiently.

"I didn't expect she'd want it so formal, you know?" Ahura nodded, knowing Owen like the back of her hand by now. He didn't like formal unless it was absolutely necessary, so of course he wouldn't expect that. "I'm a chill, laid back guy who'll take shorts over a tie any day, but I guess I forgot how high maintenance Claire is." There was pregnant pause, before Ahura crossed her arms.

"That's not all, is it?"

"Dammit, how did you know?!" Owen threw his arms up and fell off the couch, lying there for a moment before sighing deeply. "No, that ain't all."

"What is **all** then?" She put emphasis on the 'all', wanting to hear everything. He would tell her. "You know you can't lie to me, Owen. You haven't been able to for at least three months."

"Do you remember everything?"

"I've got three overly smart kids, I have to remember everything." She helped him up gently. "Don't try to change the subject. Tell me."

"It's complicated..." He paused. "Can I tell you outside?"

"Why?" Ahura became very confused, but stood when he did.

"So I can run if I need to."

"Don't act like I'll kill you, damn..." They stood outside, sitting on the porch. "Come on then. Tell meee." Owen didn't talk for a few minutes, Ahura seeing he collecting his thoughts, before he sighed and put his forearms on his thighs. He kept his eyes straight ahead when he spoke.

"I went on that date to try and figure something out." He paused and Ahura didn't intrude. If she interrupted him, Owen might close up again. "I liked Claire a lot - mainly because she was pretty, you know? - but I got confused. Someone stepped into the scene who I could actually connect with - she's real pretty to - so I went on that date to see if I could connect with Claire. Didn't work."

"Obviously, anyone with a single sense could tell that." Ahura smiled, blinking her eyes a few times. "If you were already connected to somebody else, why would you try it with Claire?" Ahura asked gently, swallowing a forming lump in her throat.

"Because I don't think the one I actually love feels the same." Owen shook his head, running a hand through his hair as he kept those eyes dead straight.

"Who is it?"

"She's staying unnamed for now." Owen smiled slightly. "But, Barry said he'd kill me if I didn't ask her out soon... Feel like a pressured high school kid. You'll know all about it soon enough." Ahura nodded and stood up, clapping Owen on the shoulder.

"Avoid Claire and stay alive, I like you too much for you to die on me." She walked back to her front door, giving a winning smile. "I'll see you later, Owen."

"Oh-kay!" She couldn't help the laugh that came out at the familiar phrase. "I'll tell you how everything goes!"

"You better!" She called back before she shut the door, falling to the floor in a heap with her back against the door. Tears she didn't even know she had fell freely from her eyes as the lump in her throat returned. "Idiot... You're a Class A idiot, Ahura Hammond..."

* * *

It had been two weeks and there had been no word from Owen, she supposed he was off with his new girl. There was no doubt in Ahura's mind she had said yes, who wouldn't? Clearing her mind of the thoughts, Ahura grinned wide as she drove to the paddock of her children. Today was the day. It was Xue and Chiari's birthday today, the new pathway had been finished yesterday so it could be a birthday gift. She wasn't sure when Reider's birthday would be, but Ahura put him right around Christmas - but the girls were October babies. Of course Reider would get something awesomely awesome, she had to think on it, but he would have it.

Climbing out of her car, she ran up the stairs through the glass door and down the stairs. She accidentally left the door open, but it wasn't like they were going to escape. They had gotten wider with their growth, and the door had been made to be purposely thinner than a normal door, and they had to suck in slightly to get through. "Children! You're mother has returned! Weep no more!" After a few beats of silence, Ahura's excitement faded away and she became concerned. They always waited for her by the stairs when she came, but there was no sign of them anywhere. "Xue?! Chiari?!" She waited for a few moments. Nothing. "Reider?!" Now she really was concerned. Sure, Xue and Chiari sometimes didn't come to her call because they liked playing games, but Reider always appeared at her side. He was usually waiting at the bottom of the stairs before she even arrived. "Reider?!" She called again, taking off at a jog into the forestry, her eyes scanning everywhere for the blended in Dinosaur, it was a downside for her because he could hide, but he aced Hide and Seek. "Xue?! Chiari?!" She called one last time, before stopping momentarily, cupping her hands to her mouth and letting out an echoing, cooing call before picking up into a run, calling on occasion. _'Never realised how big this place actually is...'_ Ahura thought as she weaved and watching, still calling on occasion.

Suddenly she was knocked in a new direction, stumbling, by two white masses who were clearly in a hurry. Ahura struggled to keep up., but someone managed to always keep her daughters in her sight, even if they were largely ahead. Reaching the base of one of the largest trees in the paddock, Ahura collapsed in front of her son, watching him as he opened his amber eyes. God, she was exhausted, covered in a sheen of sweat and her muscles were trembling from the sudden, large burst of movement. She was sucking in air with large gulps, desperate to remember how to breathe again, as she watched Reider push further into the tree trunk. He was lying on his side, whining softly, and kept his eyes firmly on his mother. Ahura saw the gentle flames of pain in those eyes, she had seen them to often."Reider... What's wrong?" When she could finally breathe again, her brain momentarily whirred. "Is your stomach hurting again?" She asked softly, noticing the unfinished meal beside him. Obviously, the girls had left him what he needed, but it didn't look like he was interested in it at all. Reider made a little clicking noise to answer and Ahura sighed softly, worrying filling her. For the past week, Reider hadn't been himself, but she hoped it would heal itself. Whatever was wrong with his stomach, it was affecting him more every day. "Is it getting worse?" That clicking noise came again, Reider lifted his head for soothing comfort. She gently petted between his growing crests as she felt her radio get taken from her belt. "Girls, this isn't the-"

Xue was holding the radio in her taloned hand whilst Chiari was carefully flicked stations one at a time. Ahura's mouth fell open when they found the right channel, Chiari pushing the button in lightly, and called down the radio with urgency. "Ahura... Please tell me that was either a joke, or something is horribly wrong." Novine's voice came through, the radio being given back, the girls taking Reider's side and acting as lookout. Ahura's trembling hand gripped the radio and she answered as calmly as she could.

"Something's wrong with Reider. Very wrong. For the past week he's been-" They were interrupted by an urging sound, Ahura turned to see Reider shaking his head in disgust, staring at the vomit like it was the most horrific thing he'd ever seen. "He hasn't been eating like normal, his stomach is bane of his existence and he just vomited... It smells." Somehow, she stayed calm enough to not go into panic, but that would probably happen later on in the day.

"Sit tight with him, we're on our way." The radio went silent and Ahura put the radio back on her belt, letting out a shaky sigh. It was the birthday of her beautiful girls, and her perfect boy was sick. It wasn't fair on any of them, what if Reider couldn't see the pathway with them? Could she leave him on his own? The girls melted back into the forest to meet the Vet at the entrance, leaving a very upset mother with a poorly son.

"My poor baby..." She cooed softly, finally feeling tears begin to pour down her face. "My poor, precious boy. Haven't you been through enough? You shouldn't be stuck down here and ill, should you? You should be-" No more words managed to come out, Ahura choking on air as she cried, burying her face in her hands. Reider crooned - having moved away from the vomit - and used his tail to bring his mother down, her head on his neck as she wept. He felt awful - stinking awful. His stomach hurt something dreadful, his throat was dry because he didn't trust himself to drink, his muscles hurt from bringing up what should've stayed in, something felt like it was burning slightly in his chest and he was hungry. It killed him to see his mother like this, all because of him. This was the third time she would have to care for him because he was too weak to not get ill. Once more, he didn't even know what was happening to him - only that it hurt. He trilled softly, trying to calm his mother, but raised his anxious amber eyes when he could hear hurried footsteps coming his way, whining in annoyance at knowing he would taken away again. He would be taken to that examination room - Reider hated that room. Every time he was there, his sight would go fuzzy and he could hear people he didn't recognise talking in his ear. He hated it so much.

"Ahura..." Novine's voice reached the sobbing woman, getting down on his knees to rub her shoulder. "It doubt it's anything major, dear. He's a tough kid-"

"So why is it hurting him so much?" Ahura cut in and sat back, pulling her knees up to her chest. Novine ran his tongue across his bottom lip before surveying the surroundings, looking at the young Dinosaur. His sisters were keeping close, burning red eyes on the other Vet members they had never met. They had cuddled into Maybelle momentarily, missing seeing the woman, but went straight back to guard duty.

"You said this started a week ago?" A nod in response, Novine rolled his shoulders. "Vomiting, not eating, stomach pains..." He looked Reider over. "Slight weight loss... Does your heart hurt, Reider?" Reider didn't know what that was. He tilted his head and Ahura stifled her cries for a moment, pointing to where her own was, before putting a finger to where his was.

"It's the one that's moving, dear." Oh... Mother meant the one that was burning. Reider made a noise of affirmation, settling down slightly. Novine nodded and smiled slightly.

"He needs Naproxen, rest and something in his stomach. That's all." Novine clapped his hands together and smiled down at Reider, seeing something far too familiar in those soft amber eyes. "You are going to be just fine, Reider. A healthy, sturdy boy, aren't you? I need to take some blood from you whilst I'm here so it's all in the records, is that alright?" Reider made a noise to signal the 'okay'. He knew what taking blood was, he'd seen it happen, but he hoped Novine would be gentle. "You're going to feel a very small scratch, Reider." The process was over in a matter of seconds, the girls coming over to see what was going on, nuzzling their brother, before curling up with their distraught mother.

"What's wrong with my son?" Ahura asked softly, hiccuping slightly.

"He has a stomach ulcer, that's all. Like I said, nothing major. They happen to the best of us." He patted Reider's head gently. "Such a gentle boy, even though he's hurting..." Novine needed to go over that blood. If his theory was right, there was a very rational explanation behind all of this, but he still didn't like the sound of his theory.

"I didn't think Dinosaurs could get stomach ulcers... And aren't they caused by stress?" She looked down at her son, who made almost a mewling sound. "Are you stressed, hon?" Reider didn't really know what that meant. He's seen his mother in what was known as 'stress', but he'd never really felt it. Ahura made the all too comforting cooing noise, making all of her children coo happily in return.

"It's a common theory, but has yet to really be proven." Novine was packing up, the other vets beginning to give their affections to the young Dinosaurs. Despite the situation, they all revelled in it after getting to know them briefly. "Right, that's one crisis handled. Make sure he rests, eats-" He handed Ahura the Naproxen. "One tablet twice a day for the pain. I'll be checking up on you all later, okay?"

"Does that mean we can't show them the pathway for their birthday?" Ahura felt disappointed that the girls couldn't see the pathway, but she stood and hugged her father figure.

"Something tells me, dear, that they're okay with that." Novine pointed with his eyes, Ahura turning to see all three siblings curled up together, fast asleep. To them, that pathway could wait. Their Reider was safe, and nothing could've made the Indominus girls happier.

* * *

 **If you feel you see any spelling mistakes, do not hesitate to let me know :)**

* * *

 **WillietheWolf (Guest):** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE MAKE MORE! WE NEEDS IT... GIVE ITS TOO USSSSSS. SAAAAAHH.

 **My Response:** YOU HAVEZ IT PRECCCIOOOUUUSSSS! First thing though, that is an amazing name, Mama Unicorn approves. Secondly, I'm glad you like it :3

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns!

Hope you enjoyed!

Review if you like it ~~

Follow/Favourite if you really like it!

Have a FABULOUS day!

0^0 Weasel!


	9. Lakeside

**I do not own JP/JW by any means aside from my own story lines and characters.**

 **Nice long chapter to make up for the short ones, and for my lack of updates. *slap* bad me**

* * *

It didn't take very long for Reider to get better - two weeks at most - and he was soon back on his feet. All three females rejoiced at his progress, the Indominus children were all too happy to see their brother at his peak health again, being able to run and hunt as a family was always so much better. Today, they would actually be going to explore the pathway. Ahura was so excited to be able to show them, but also nervous - for many reasons. One, there would be a team following them to ensure that none of them tried anything. It made Ahura want to roll her eyes - like her kids would do anything aside play around. Secondly, there would be "experts" to observe their behaviour even further, but she knew they would have next to no idea on how the children (the girls, especially) would naturally behave. Thirdly, if this didn't go well, then not only would they not be able to do this again, but it would completely ruin the unofficial birthday, since the official one had been missed. Fourth, Owen would be there. Now this one had nothing to it. From what she knew, there was no reason for him to be there - unless he was observing their behaviour too, since he was a behaviour specialist, she supposed. "Urgh!" She let out the odd noise as she sat in the large trailer, her children soon joining her and making the trailer wobble under their increased weight. Once they were all comfortable, the truck took off and made Ahura frown at how bumpy this ride was. "On the other side, are you all excited? New adventure!" They all trilled and clicked in excitement, rubbing against their mother with content in their hearts. They had already been told this was a birthday present for the girls, but they only loosely knew what that meant: it was to celebrate their birth - that they knew - but why would they need to celebrate it? They didn't know, but they were getting a present, so they were willing to roll with it. All of their bodies rocked up when the trailer went over a particularly large bump, causing all four of the passengers to growl in annoyance. "WE ARE ALIVE BACK HERE, THANKS FOR ASKING!" The Dinosaurs at jumped at their mother's voice - it was the loudest they'd ever heard it, and it was very frightening. They all shared a look which said 'never let her get that angry with us' and tried their best to keep their jaws on her all the time, the bumpy ride making that hard.

Ahura noticed that Xue was starting to get agitated with the constant bumping around, jumping up and running to the end of the trailer that was closest to the truck before Ahura could stop her. "Xue!" The Dinosaur rammed into the trailer with a force of aggression Ahura had never witnessed from any of her children, hearing her daughter give a deep, menacing growl that promised a larger amount of violence if this pestilence continued. Damn this metal thing for making their Mother unhappy. She gave a second shove into the trailer and made her way back over, curling back down and resting her jaw on Ahura thigh, trilling softly for attention. With a shaky hand, she ran a hand over Xue's head, hearing her practically purr with happiness.

 _"What about when they get older? Larger?"_ She remember the pause most of all, Wu's voice sounding so loud in her head. _"Scarier?"_ She shook her head in an almost violent manner, drawing the attention of her children who had concerned eyes. She gently smiled, cooing at them gently and getting the noise in return. They all nuzzled her so lightly - just like feathers - and Ahura couldn't help but make her smile bigger, they all looked so sweet and pure as they lay on her, just wanting to make sure they were near and everyone was okay. Thanks to Xue small show, the ride was far smoother and Ahura was very willingly to forget it ever happened. It was only Xue being uncomfortable and frightened, she had the right to act out on it - it was simply instinct. "I can never really be afraid of you, can I?" A lot of the time, Ahura still saw them as the sweet babies who only just spilled out of her hands, the ankle high little children who just wanted to run and live their lives. "Just children... My children."

* * *

Arriving at the pathway, the doors to the trailer were opened, Ahura stepped down from it with her hand out behind her; the signal for the Dinosaurs to stay in the trailer until she gave the 'come here, it's safe' whistle. They had started learning this when the girls were around four months old, so they were very well trained. Ahura came into view of the team, not even attempting to hide her surprise at the small amount of people: Maybelle, Owen's work partner Barry, a security team of eight people with their odd stun guns and weaponry, Claire in her crisp white clothes and Owen himself... Sighing, Ahura let out a whistle in a certain pattern: long, long, short, quiet, loud, long. All three Dinosaurs came rushing out, Xue in front, but she stopped in front of the driver's door for the truck. Giving the truck a good shove and a growl for good measure, she continued on her way as another car pulled up. _'Late arrival, how unpunctual.'_ Ahura thought with a smile, heading over to the others. "Good morn, fellow humans." She waved as she approached Maybelle, Owen and Barry. Maybelle gave her a hug quickly, but turned her attention to the needy Dinosaurs who were clearly attention hogs.

"Mooorrrnnning." Owen drawled, drinking coffee from his flask. She stuck out her tongue at him, managing a small smile.

"Good morning Ahura, how are you this morning? Are you ribs absolutely fine now?" Barry was a sweetheart. Her ribs had been fine for weeks, but he was always concerned about her.

"They're fine, thank you. You are such a dear!" Ahura pinched his cheek. "How are you?" She questioned, stepping back a few paces when Barry became the sole attention giver to her children, rolling her eyes with a grin.

"Very good!" Her children pushed against with need, but stayed gentle, all of them trilling happily at all the attention Barry always gave them. They were always desperate for the love they always got from their little family. "They like me~" Barry hummed happily as a car door slammed behind Ahura. Barry was always swelling with pride around his Dinosaur family, he had and would always be the same with the Raptors and Ahura's precious children.

"Don't be silly Barry, they love you, not just like you. You're like their jolly Uncle they can sweet talk into anything. Don't even try to deny it!" He rolled his eyes at her, a smile on his face, as Reider retreated to his Mother's side, but made sure to give Owen a loving rub with his snout.

"Uncle Barry... I like it!" He cried and the Indominus girls called in happiness, loud and almost piercing. "We have so much to catch up on. Your mother was very rude - not telling me about your baby months, no she didn't."

"I didn't know you."

"No excuse." He gave her a faux frowned, making her laugh again as Reider suddenly gave a quiet, nervous noise, making the girls stop their need for attention. Their brother was frightened, and that put them on edge.

"Girls.. Stay calm." Ahura warned lightly, turning around to see a jolly looking, overweight man approaching them. Reider was moved by his sisters so he was in between them and behind Ahura, no one would lay a hand on him if they could help it. They didn't care if Mother was not like them - a whole different type - Reider was still the most vulnerable in their eyes. Mother was Alpha, she could hold her own and was very fierce in her own right, but Reider was shy and sweet, he couldn't defend himself against things he was frightened off, he just wasn't that way inclined, or had yet to reach it. The Indominus girls didn't know, but it didn't matter what the reason was: Reider was the youngest and the most vulnerable. That was all they needed to know.

"Morning all!" The man waved as he walked over, a smile on his face. Ahura noticed he was graying slightly in his hair, but he didn't honestly look that much older than her or Owen.

"Hey Vic." Owen had a monotone voice, making Ahura raise an eyebrow. She took a step back so she was a bit closer to her children. They were apprehensive, this man seemed to have no wariness of them and he had made Reider frightened, so they were becoming very unsettled. If they started to gear up to attack, she had to be able to whirl around and calm them down. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm the head of security division in InGen, it's part of the job description for me to make sure that the deadliest of the Dinosaurs aren't gonna hurt anybody."Vic eyed the Dinosaurs with childlike glee, slight hunger and what looked like odd need as he got closer. "They're bigger than you said the other month, Miss. Claire. They're incredible." It was clear he was referring to her girls, and Ahura's temper threatened to flare. He was staring at them like he needed them, and to hell was that going to happen.

"They've just finished their first year, it's where they were bound to grow the most. Over the past month, they have shot up by a very considerable amount." Claire answered in her cool, crisp voice, but Ahura couldn't help but think she look ridiculous in her high heels and staying right beside the security team. Claire wasn't lying though. In a month, Xue and Chiari had gone from being at the bottom of her ribs to being around a foot taller than her* and nearly two feet longer than her, while Reider was now exactly the same height at their Mother, his snout was directly where her petite nose was. So, Reider was 5 foot 7 inches, whilst his sister were around 6 foot 7 inches. Yay for Ahura... Apparently, according to Novine, Reider's growth was actually quite normal for his DNA mix, but no one really knew how big the girls would get, not even Wu. He knew an estimate (which she hadn't been told), but that all depended if everything worked out correctly.

"Incredible." Vic looked over Ahura quickly. "Can I?" Before she could even respond, he kept going. Ahura could practically feel the mischief appear in Xue's eyes. She heard the snap of her jaws and saw Vic quickly retreat with his eyes wide. He didn't seem to understand that they had minds of their own.

"I don't think that was very wise. They're anxious - you just gave them a reason to dig into you. I'm sure you don't want that. After all, they're Dinosaurs. Killing things is part of the job description." Ahura couldn't help but mock his words, leaning her head back when Xue rested her powerful jaw on Ahura's shoulder, silently asking if their Mother was upset with her behaviour. Ahura ran a hand under her child's dangerous jaw, cooing in comforting tone, and nuzzled her daughter. Xue hadn't hurt the man physically, just gave him a warning and hurt his pride. There wasn't a need to punish for that - she was only following basic instinct of protection. Still, Ahura kept her worry tucked away as she continued to comfort her child. Xue was the largest sibling (despite being younger than Chiari) and had become very protective, acting on it a lot more since her size increase. She was determined to keep her family safe - she had been that way inclined even more since Reider's tumour was removed - even if it meant killing people. The thought terrified Ahura, but she ignored it. Her children wouldn't hurt - much less kill - anyone, would they?

" _Monsters."_ The memory of those people, talking like couldn't hear, filled her brain for a moment. _"That's_ _all they'll be. Monsters."_

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Owen clapped his hands once, gaining everyone's attention and snapping Ahura out of her thoughts. She walked to the mouth of the forest, looking around at the surrounding and the pathway that was laid out. Her children were always right behind her, she could feel their snouts pressed into her back lightly, but they were looking around as well. "Remember the rules: don't run off where I can't see you and behave nicely, okay?" She asked in her soft, motherly tone, getting excited chirps in reply. "Off you go." She threw her arms out in front of her, the Dinosaurs rushing off in front of her ad she laughed at their eagerness. Pulling the radio from her hip, she held down the button and a familiar voice soon came through.

"What now, Hammond?" Lowery's voice came through the radio and she laughed as they all walked, keeping an eye at the Dinosaurs. They hadn't run very far at all, wanting to explore absolutely everything them came across, every single tree if they had to. This was new territory, it had to be thoroughly examined.

"Lovely to hear your voice to, Cruthers." Ahura giggled slightly. "You remember what I need you to do?"

"When you give the signal, play the bird sounds. I got it." Lowery drawled and she raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I need to give the signal? You should be watching."

"Because you know their behaviour better than anyone. You'll know the millisecond they need the soothing sound of a babbling brook accompanied by tropical birds."

"True." She nodded. "See ya later, Cruthers."

"Hopefully not soon, Hammond."

"Up yours." She commented with a laugh, putting the radio back on her hip with a smile, shaking her head. "Cheeky little shit. He's almost as bad as you." She told Owen with an off-hand tone, making him dramatically gasp.

"How dare you accuse me of such things? I am lovely to you."

"Says Mr. Let's-Not-Go-See-Or-Speak-To-Ahura-For-Weeks. Dick movvveee." She wiggled her hands as Owen rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah Owen, why was that?" Barry commented, looking both happy and pissed off. "Have you even got the guts to-"

"Shut it." Owen made a 'shut up' motion with his hand, Barry closing his mouth with an impish grin. "Look, I'm sorry about that, but I'mma wuss."

"About what, Owen Douchebag Grady?"

"Oh come on!"

"Nihehehe!" Ahura giggled like a child, taking off in a run away from the annoyed Owen, hearing Barry laugh in return.

* * *

"So when do you plan on telling her, Grady?" Barry asked when they were well out of earshot of Ahura and pretty much everyone. They were bringing up the rear, giving them time. "I've told what I'm gonna do if you don't."

"Kick my ass, I know." Owen punched Barry in the arm, watching Ahura dance around with the large Dinosaur babies, laughing freely.

"I'll kick your ass tonight if you don't." Barry commented and Owen gave him an incredulous look. "You tell her today, in my presence so I know you didn't chicken out, or I kick your ass tonight. I will play 'Kiss the Girl', I don't care."

"You better not. I'll kill ya." Owen punched him again for good measure. "I'll do it, I just need time."

"You have until tonight, Owen. I have given you plenty of time, and tonight is your deadline." Barry gave a knowing smile. "As I'm not blind, I know she wants you as much as you want her, so what's the hold up?"

"You nagging me." Owen moved his feet faster, but Barry kept up.

"Owen, listen to me." His shoulder was grabbed and he was stopped. "I'm being dead serious here. She's a damn lovely women who may be your best damn shot at happiness, but she's also not to wait around forever. If you don't tell her, someone else is gonna step up and take your place. Do you want that? I don't think so." Barry was wearing the 'mother stare'. "It's today, or never again."

Owen didn't reply. He continuously grumbled under his breath and sped up his pace to rejoin the group. Barry laughed under his breath, shaking his head, and jogging after his friend. Barry knew Owen would tell Ahura today, but there was no way in Hell that Barry was going to miss it.

* * *

"Come on Chiari, I know you can move faster than that!" Ahura cried with a laugh as her daughter sped passed her, the ground shaking slightly under the young Dinosaur. Both of the Indominus were n hot pursuit of their brother, but somehow he was faster. He'd always been faster. So apparently, having a foot on the male didn't mean anything, because they were still slower and far less agile. Reider was ducking in and out of the forestry, trilling happily as he did so, and still managed to stay a good distance away from his sisters. However, Ahura spotted that Reider was beginning to falter from all the pressure on his body and she called him over so he could rest his muscles in peace.

"I think he might need some kind of vitamins, you know." Maybelle told the mother from her left. Ahura gave a nod in agreement, running her hand between the crests on her son's head as his sisters came over, puffing slightly themselves, but they crooned over their brother for doing so well. It didn't matter how strong he appeared, Reider was still suffering to an extent from all his problems in earlier life. Ahura wondered when those ailments would leave her son, if they ever did. All they could do was help him as much as they could.

"It would be a wise idea, but he hates tablets, you know that."

"I do indeed, but he doesn't seem to mind injections that much, and it would only be needles that were small, after all." Reider's looked at Maybelle with slight disgust at the mention of needles, but did nothing else. "If that isn't the favourable option, we can just give it to him in his water or something. We can use that sugary substance that we use for babies who need vitamins."

"Why didn't you suggest that when he was a baby?" Ahura questioned with an incredulous expression, Reider now gently walking around slowly with his sister, all of them needing their energy back.

"Because it wasn't around then."

"Fair enough, but talk to Novine about that. He needs all the help he can get." Pulling the radio from her belt, Ahura gave the signal to Lowery, the twittering of different birds filling the air as they approached the lake in the forest, which is were the babbling brook came in. Ahura wanted to see which child would focus on what. Confusion came over the three for a moment, all of them stopping, before they chose their paths. Chiari isolated a bird call she particularly liked, beginning to try and imitate it, Xue began to try and find the water, while Reider simply ignored both and continued to stroll around, not interested in the sounds. He heard them all before. Then, a movement in the bushes caught his attention, hiding his body behind a tree and getting down as low as he needed. "Reider?" Ahura questioned, but the Dinosaur didn't move, just kept his eyes locked on the movement. Ahura made that cooing sound that usually made him come running, but he didn't even twitch a muscle. "Reider?" Her voice got a little louder, seeing his shoulders roll and his muscles tense. "Don't-" He took off from behind the tree, his jaws snapping tight around a moving body. His head shook, hitting the body against a nearby tree before dropping it, examining what he had killed with a lowered head and burning eyes.

He let out a happy call, his sisters snapping out of their trance from whatever distance they were away, both of them running to the call. Reider trilled happily as they showered him with affection, running their jaws all over him, before looking expectantly at Ahura, wondering why she wasn't looking at what he'd done. Swallowing thickly, Ahura moved into the forestry until she reached the three very proud Dinosaurs, looking down to see a limp, bloody, large hare. Ahura didn't even know they had hares on this island. It had been in Reider's territory, so he worked off his absolute pure instinct to protect it from any threats, no matter how small. Even small things can be dangerous in large numbers. ' _It's instinct, this is normal. It was his first kill all by himself, he's seeking my approval as Alpha.'_ Ahura reminded herself, so used to playing Mother instead of Alpha, but she smiled anyway, allowing her son to rest his snout against her chest while she ran her hands all over his head, cooing to him to let him know she was proud of what he'd done. He had done his job of protecting what was his, so he definitely deserved it.

Soon, with one last rub of affection, the sisters went off to their directions again, leaving Reider to walk with the hare in his mouth and Ahura to still give the affection he craved. He wanted it from her more than his sisters, wanting to make absolutely sure that the Alpha was 100% proud of what he'd done, and Ahura was happy to give him all the praise and reassurance he needed. Over the mastering bird tweets of Chiari, Xue's calls of success reached them. She had found the lake. Reider sped away, wanting to give his sister the praise she had given him, while Ahura tried her best to run after them with all the speed she could possibly manage. Her lungs began to burn by the time she arrived, knowing everyone else were trying to stay hot on her heels. "Urgh!" Rolling onto the floor when she arrived, Ahura laughed when Reider dropped his hare in surprise. The sisters waltzed over, looking down at their red cheeked mother in confusion, watching as she stuck out her tongue. "My legs are a lot shorter than yours. You all took off without even thinking off me. Rude!" She threw her arms up before rolling onto her stomach, screaming into the grass. "Oh bleh!" She cried, rolling over and spitting out the mud that got into her mouth. "That's nasty!"

The sound of Owen splitting his sides laughing reached her ears, making Ahura turn her head with a deep, comical frown on her face, only making Owen fall on the floor from laughing so hard. Barry had stifled his laughter, opting to help Ahura up and then run around with her daughters. She stormed over to the other Alpha, kicking him lightly in his aching side with a whine. "Don't be mean to me! You've already hurt my feeling enough, Owen." She crossed her arms as his face went blank, glaring slightly at her. After a few tense beats, everyone else watched as his tongue slowly escaped his mouth, his arm shooting out before Ahura could register the movement and she fell to the floor again. "Oh it is on!" She threw water at him, making his eyes widen as he rolled out of the way of most of the attack.

"Oh no the hell you didn't!" Water was kicked in her direction, making Ahura run away in fear for her clothes dryness. They ran at least three laps around the lake, the girls decided that was a great game and beginning to chase each other. Maybelle and Barry sat beside Reider as he calmly ate the bits of the hare he wanted, lazily watching the buzzing scene.

"Men, I don't believe you'll be needed here." Claire told the security team. "I will return with you and Mr. Hoskins, and you may resume your normal duties. They'll listen to their mother, but no one else."

"Miss. Claire, don't you think I should stay a little longer?" Vic asked, still watching the Indominus children as they tackled each other to the ground, play wrestling to up their skill. "This could get dangerous."

"They do this all the time." Ahura's tired voice reached them, looking at the now soaked woman. Then again, Owen didn't look much better. "They'll be fine, a few small cuts at the most, you aren't needed here. You've done your observations, now leave so my children can stop being tense." The woman fell to the floor in a faux faint, simply lying there on the floor.

"Miss. Hammond is correct, Mr. Hoskins, so follow me." The security team seemed edgy to leave the dangerous animals alone with vulnerable people, but escorted Vic and Claire away anyway, not turning their backs to the Dinosaurs until they were completely out of sight. Ahura rolled onto her stomach again, propping herself up on her forearms as Owen joined her on the floor, punching her in the arm slightly.

"Heyyyyy no!" She slapped that back of his head with the same gentleness, watching the two opposing scenes before her. They watched in silence for a while, until a certain Little Mermaid song reached their ears, causing Ahura to be confused and Owen to look very angry at the two friends lying on the Allosaurus with impish grins. Well, it seemed that Maybelle wasn't very opposed any more.

"Ask her, douche, or I'll help kick your ass!" Maybelle yelled, looking very smug as Ahura slowly turned to face the embarrassed and angry Owen Grady. The girls seemed to like this song, so they stopped fighting and watched the animations on the small screen.

"Ask me what, Owen?" Ahura had a suspicious tone and Owen cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact.

"Remember when I told you I liked that woman? Well, I still haven't asked her out yet, especially because now I'm sure she'll say no because my best friend is being a giant dick!" The last part of his sentence was yelled, causing Barry to throw his head back with laughter. "And, I've been avoiding her because - like I said earlier - I'm a real wuss, and I'm nervous and scared, but I have to do it. If I don't, I might lose her."

"What does this have to do with me?" Ahura bit back any tears that threatened to appear. What the hell was doing? Why was he dragging it on and playing with her like this? Why didn't he just ask the other woman and get it over with so she could move on herself?

"Because..." Owen cleared his throat again as Barry played the song again, Maybelle also playing it on her phone - both at full volume. Waiting impatiently. "I honestly don't have a clue how you haven't figured it out yet, because you are real smart-"

"STOP THE DRIVEL AND GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Maybelle yelled from the sidelines, causing the Dinosaurs to jump, and cautiously return to what they were doing, keeping their eyes on Maybelle in momentary fright.

"STOP HARASSING ME, WOMAN!" Owen yelled back before rolling his shoulders, looking at the confused woman beside him. "The reason I've been avoiding you and going on and on about this woman is because... That woman is you."

* * *

 **ENDING IT HERE BECAUSE I'M AN A-LEVEL DOUCHE!**

* * *

*Indominus Rex was AROUND 40 feet height in the film (not yet fully grown) and around 3-4 years old. So, they would have to grow at around 7-10 feet every year to reach that. The growth will obviously not be very evenly placed, because bodies are like that, but that's why. Yay Maths!

Reider has been estimated to grow to roughly the size of a T-Rex, and it would take him about 6-7 years to get to that length (approx), if he grows at a rate of 5.7 feet a year. Yay, more Maths!

Okay, I'm done 0^0

* * *

 **Guest:** OMG ANOTHER CHAPTER. *happy dance (P.S hard to type when LITERALLY dancing)* YAS! OMG REIEDER YOU SCARED ME, but the sisters are so sweet to him :* awwww.

 **My Response:** Aww thank you ^^ Bless Reider and his invisible cotton socks. The sisters are adorable indeed ^^

 **CrystalVixen93:** Love your story and can't wait to see what happens next so I hope you update again soon plz

 **My Response:** Thank you so much, and I'm sorry you had to wait nearly a month ;u; huuu

* * *

 **If you feel you see any spelling mistakes, do not hesitate to let me know :)**

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns!

Hope you enjoyed!

Review if you like it ~~

Follow/Favourite if you really like it!

Have a FABULOUS day!

0^0 Weasel!


	10. Destruction

**I do not own JP/JW by any means aside from my own story lines and characters.**

 **THIS CHAPTER MAY FEEL LIKE IT MOVES TOO FAST, AND THAT IS PURPOSELY DONE TO REFLECT THE STATE OF AHURA'S MIND IN THIS.**

* * *

"... Say what?" Ahura asked a few tense beats, her brain still trying to comprehend what had come out of his mouth. Owen's mouth tightened slightly, before he sighed and bit his top lip for a brief moment.

"You're the woman that I want to be with, but I couldn't tell you because I was positive you'd say no."

"Don't play with me." She raised her finger, flicking his forehead. She stood up, brushing off her clothes as Owen followed, looking exasperated.

"Why do you think I'm not serious?" He asked, Maybelle and Barry dying laughing at the inexplicit rejection. "Because I play too much?"

"Yes!" Ahura looked to the left when the girls suddenly got up, hell bent on fighting again. Barry and Maybelle both fell to the floor with very blank expressions. "Look, this is a lot to take in... Let me think on it."

"For how long?" Owen tilted his head, and Ahura understood why. This had taken a lot of courage, so he didn't really want to wait.

"Come find me tomorrow, and I'll tell you... Suspense." Ahura gave a shaky smile, before practically running away with her children hot on her heels. The quicker she got out of there, the better. She didn't turn back once and knew she wouldn't be followed, knowing they were better than that, but her children overtook her soon enough, blocking her way. They were concerned about her, so perhaps they could ease her. With a shake of her head, Ahura continued a slow walk until they reach the vehicle they'd arrived in, climbing in without a word and all her children somewhat resting on her. This was going to be extremely awkward...

* * *

They all got back to the enclosure in one piece, all just lying on the floor and basking in the sun. It stayed relatively silent for a good long while, until Ahura's sounded with a needed voice. "Hey, Cruthers."

"You need to go and see the Boss, Hammond. You've been summoned." When there was no response, Loweroy sighed. "It's just about a family emergency, Hammond. From all I know, you aren't in any trouble. But apparently, this emergency is something you need to attend."

Ahura got onto her feet, thoroughly petting her children and laughing as they rolled around on the floor. "I'll be right back, don't you worry. If I'm not back when the sun goes down, something's gone wrong, but everything will be just fine." After kissing each snout, she hopped into her car and headed to Masrani's office. Her usually jolly face was creased into a deep-set frown, wondering what this emergency could be, but her mind came up blank. Tim and Lex were doing fine from what she knew, so maybe it was one of the parents? Their parents weren't that old, really, going into their late 60's to early 70's at most, but then a lot could go wrong at any age. A lot could happen in the space of a year.

When she arrived, she ran up all the stairs and onto the top floor, stopping to breathe properly again. She spotted Claire talking with another executive, but the ginger haired beauty looked away when she spotted Ahura, her face suddenly sullen. Becoming concerned, Ahura straightened her clothes and knocked on the Boss' door. "Come in!"

"Sir, you asked for me?" Ahura poked her head around the door, the rest of her soon following.

"Miss. Hammond, come and sit down." He never called her Miss. Hammond when they were alone. This was bad. This was very bad... Still, she sat and began to wring her hands on her knees, trying not to show how afraid she was. "I have two pieces of information for you, neither of them good. Simon's face was sullen - very much like Claire's - and sorrowful. Ahura's hands moved to the armrests, shifting in her seat. "Alexis Murphy has passed away from cancer, she went last night. She fought for seven months." Ahura's heart stopped momentarily. How was this possible? Lex was perfectly healthy and happy... Why did no one tell her that her adoptive sister was dying? And now she was dead, without being able to say goodbye. "She demanded that you attended her funeral in Costa Rica, so she could see you one last time, even after death."

Her hands gripped the armrests, her eyes lowering to the floor, too shocked to cry as it began to sink in. She hadn't had a chance to process everything before Simon unveiled the other piece of news. "Miss. Dearing has filled me in on the adventure to the lake, Miss. Hammond." It took a few beats for Ahura to answer, trying to shove the death of Lex to the back of her mind.

"And?"

"We're concerned about them." Green eyes snapped up to lock with him, flaming slightly.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with my children. They're healthy, growing at a normal rate and mentally stable. So what are you accusing here?"

"We aren't accusing anything, Miss. Hammond. We're stating facts. But, you've said the problem, Miss. Hammond. Your 'children'." He made the quotation marks, his face stony and unreadable. There was the trained businessman. The side Ahura had never seen, and that only furthered her nervousness. "They are Dinosaurs. Dinosaurs who should be predominately independent by this point. They aren't human children and do not require so much emotional care. They are not your children."

"They are."

"They aren't."

"They are!" Ahura slammed her hand against the desk. "I took them in, fed them, cared for them, raised them, loved them... They are my children." She leaned closer, resting her forearms on her knees, eyes blazing with pain and anger. Simon had never seen such anger in any woman's eyes, much less this one. The one who was so calm, sometimes sarcastic, about everything life threw at her. _'A mother's love for her children is like nothing else in the world...'_ Simon thought, not letting his inner turmoil play out on his face. This was for the best. "Two of them have my blood flowing through their veins and the other is far too much of an emotional boy to be separated from his Mother. They are mine."

"They are babied, Miss. Hammond. All three will be taken from your care." It didn't show how it broke Simon's heart to see the tears start to fall from the woman's eyes. How he could only think of how disappointed John would be in him for breaking his beloved Ahura. "You're too maternal to raise carnivores they way we need. They will all be kept together until further notice, as they still need each other at this point in time, but they will be treated like every other carnivore here."

"You mean how you'll lock them in a concrete cell and never let them leave to roam around? You mean how you'll take away any human interaction that isn't people gawking and yelling at them? You mean how'll they'll be fed from a crane without hunting their own like their used to? You mean how all their favourite food will be taken away?" She raised an eyebrow through her tears. "How you'll strip them of everything they enjoy?"

"You make it sound so harsh, but yes. They're still Dinosaurs. Still carnivores. They were designed to frighten the public, not be sweet and cuddly." He took a long breath, refusing to let tears start to burn his eyes while she was present. It was better that she thought he was cruel. Uncaring. As much as it broke him inside to see her like this, he had to do this. "I understand that this must be very stressful for you, but-"

"What am I meant to do now? After the funeral, what then?!" Tears were just cascading down her face with no intention of stopping. He didn't want to do this... He didn't want to make her sob... He didn't want to come between a mother and her children, and that was their relationship. As much as he had denied it, he knew that bond. A bond he was about to shatter and have on his conscious for all his years left in this life.

"You have a choice. You can come back after the funeral and work with the young Herbivores, who actually need maternal people around them-"

"You know I can't do that." Her knuckled hand gone white on the armrests, muscles shaking under the pressure. She was furious, but that fury wouldn't be released yet. Not today. Not tomorrow. But it would rise, and he knew it. Right now, she was too distraught, but it would come, and he was sure he would be the first to feel it.

"Or you can be barred from Jurassic World for five years." Here it came. Here came the true breaking of a mother.

"Five years?!" She shot up from her chair, knocking it to the floor, while Simon slowly stood in following, not wanting to look intimidated by the raging woman. "Why five years?!"

"In that time, the assets-" He saw her eyes shatter at hearing the word come out of hid mouth... As if he hadn't punched her enough times in the gut today. "Would have forgotten their early upbringing. They will behave like the frightening beasts we intended. What we wanted."

"Frightening beasts..." Ahura backed away a few paces, shaking her head with tears flying as she did so. "You are not the man you were, Simon Masrani. You are not the man John Hammond trusted." He wanted to break down and tell her he was. He wanted to reach out and hold her like John would. Tell her that everything would be fine and that he was sorry... But he couldn't. But here it came. Here came the start of the storm that would brew for five long, painful years. "I will leave this place for five years, as you demanded." Her expression became harder than his, eyes burning. "Because I know them better than you ever will. They won't forget me, I know they won't, but I want to come back when they're 'older', 'larger'... 'Scarier'." She used the quotations, reigning him back to Dr. Wu's echoing words. "And when they're smarter too, because they will get smarter. Much smarter." She dropped her hands, her fiery eyes the only thing Simon could pay attention to, a voice much darker than he'd ever heard coming from her mouth. "I will watch as everything you have built up with them over these five years come down in flames."

"I'll make sure your things are packed by the time you get home." Simon momentarily lowered his eyes, not able to get over how dark her voice was. Just for that moment, the firmness in his eyes broke before he looked back at the woman he cared so much for. "I'll miss you, Ahura Hammond."

"The feeling won't be mutual, Simon Masrani." She turned and stormed out of the room, her retreating figure burned into his mind as the tears finally fell. All that trust she had in him was shattered like the finest glass. Gone in an instant. He would never forgive himself for this, and he knew it.

"Sir?" He looked up to see Claire in the doorway, looking at him with sadness in her own eyes.

"Heaven has no rage like a love to hatred turned. Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned." Quoting William Congreve, he shook his head as Claire tilted her head.

"I don't understand, sir."

"They say that you have never seen anger until you meddle with the bond between mother and child." He sat down again, not able to stop thinking about the broken woman. "To quote Agatha Christie: A mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world. It knows no law, no pity, it dares all things and crushed them down remorselessly all that stands in its path." Simon turned, standing up and looking out of the window, Claire standing beside him as they watched Ahura climb back into her car and drive away. "There will be hell to pay for this, Miss. Dearing, from that vengeful woman... After five years, she will come back and a storm like no other will be released..."

* * *

She said goodbye to nothing but her home. She said goodbye to no one but Maybelle, who'd gone in a fury and was currently marching to Masrani. She said goodbye to no Dinosaur but Rexy and Amara. She couldn't bear the thought of facing her children and telling them she was leaving. It was better that they thought something bad had happened to her, at least then they couldn't continue on, but not forget her. She would rather let them think she had die than let them think she'd abandoned them. Things like this were a normal occurrence in the Age of Dinosaurs.

But this wasn't that Age, and none of her children were normal Dinosaurs. Two of them didn't even exist until a year ago and the other was a soft-hearted, emotional mummy's boy. At least they wouldn't be separated, but how long would that last? How old would they be before their sibling ship would be torn apart? Would Chiari and Xue get to stay together, but then where would Reider go? What would happen to him? Would he be left alone? Would he go in with Rexy and Amara while he grew to build up their pack? It wasn't old news that T-Rex's supposedly lived in packs, but Reider wasn't a T-Rex. a close relative, yes, but still not a T-Rex.

She was terrified for them, she couldn't lie about that. Their mother would be gone for five years with no way of protecting them yet. She would a find a way. Still, a lot could happen in five years... She was scared, grieving and furious over all that had happened within hours. None of it seemed really until she saw Costa Rica within her view, everything inside that hoped it was just a nightmare came crashing down on top of her, tears welling up again as she viewed the beauty of the island without really taking it in. The only thing on her mind was the life she had to wait five years to continue.

* * *

 **I hated writing this chapter so much! I was blubbering like a baby over characters I created!**

 **Simon's doing what he feels is right in this chapter, and I wanted to show that he wasn't doing it to be cruel like Ahura believes. He's a businessman with a heart that he can't show here, otherwise he would change his mind and then the film would never happen.**

 **I'm sorry ;u;**

* * *

 **If you feel you see any spelling mistakes, do not hesitate to let me know :)**

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns!

Hope you enjoyed!

Review if you like it ~~

Follow/Favourite if you really like it!

Have a FABULOUS day!

0^0 Weasel!


	11. Aftermath

**I do not own JP/JW by any means aside from my own story lines and characters.**

 **Thank you to everyone who had reviewed/favourited/followed... Unless you were mean where it wasn't necessary**

* * *

"You're kidding me, right?!" Owen slammed his hand against the wall of his home, face twisted in anger. Maybelle flinched, Barry patting his friend's shoulder before Owen started pacing. "Tell me you're kidding!" He let out a long breath through tight lips, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tell me right now that this is some messed up joke! Tell me!"

"I can't, Owen. Masrani has banned Ahura from Jurassic World for five years. I can't reach her on her phone; whether she's just choosing to ignore me or she's too wrapped up in everything's that's happening is undecided right now, but I'll try again soon." Maybelle shook her head, tears burning her eyes. "I'm scared to see Novine's reaction." She grimaced deeply, not wanting to see that conversation. "He might just kill our boss." The thought of Novine's heartbreak was too much to think about, but Maybelle knew that have would have some very serious words.

"Tell him I'm game to help." Barry nodded with his friend's statement, watching the floor to ensure no burn marks would appear. What were they going to do? Those Dinosaurs were still so young and curious, that couldn't be fed with concrete walls. "Is he nuts?" Owen chewed the inside of his cheek, shaking his head slowly. "Those kids need her, dammit!"

"The top dogs don't see it that way. They see it as Ahura babying them because they weren't trying to rip her apart," Maybelle slumped down onto the couch, letting out a long breath to stop tears. She missed her best friend already. "I knew Claire would put an end to it... If they become aggressive, more money in her pocket for a manicure."

"Claire did this?" Barry asked quietly, not believing it. Sure, Claire was very business orientated, but he didn't think even she would go as far to separate them. That would be too cold, even for her. "She's behind all of this?"

"She's the one who's been whispering into Masrani's ear since those kids came into Ahura's care, isn't she?" Maybelle shrugged. "I'm sure she's been out for this since Reider got close with them. None of them have ever shown aggression to each other, and apparently never want to."

"Perhaps we're all thinking with too much emotion here." Barry leaned back, shaking his head. "I don't believe Claire 'has it out' for anyone, she's just doing her job."

"She's fuckin doing it wrong!" Owen threw himself onto the couch, narrowly avoiding Maybelle and the urge to scream into the pillows. After letting out a long groan, he sat up and stared at Barry. "So what do we do?"

"We can't care for them ourselves." Maybelle shook her head. "Masrani stated it in our little... Discussion." It hadn't been a discussion at all. It had been an argument and could've cost Maybelle her job if she hadn't stopped. "I can only see them if they need veterinary help, and you two aren't allowed to take them on."

"Doesn't mean we can't check up on them." Barry gave a half-smile, but Maybelle shook her head again, tears burning her eyes at the thought of those three having to survive without them. It broke her heart.

"Masrani said no physical contact with any of them, by anyone." Wiping away her tears, Maybelle jumped when Owen threw his fist into the couch cushions, muttering angry nonsense under his breath while Barry hung his head. "The only time I'll get to touch them is if they're having surgery, and that won't exactly be likely, they're fit and healthy."

"You know, except for Reider's known stress-caused stomach ulcers." Owen gave a sarcastic, tight smile and crossed his left leg over the right, running his tongue over his cheek. "At this point, it seems clear they don't give a shit about what happens to Reider, as long as one of the girls survives. They won't care if the second one dies - despite it may be a small money loss - as long as one survives." He leaned his head back. "If they're kept in isolation, with as little as we know about them, who knows what'll happen..."

"What are you implying, Owen?" Maybelle turned to look at him, seeing the sadness, but seriousness in his eyes.

"I'm implying that they could well tear each other apart." Owen's brow furrowed further, his eyes harder than steel as his hands clenched together. "They could go completely unsocialized, fight for power, and tear each other apart. They're in complete isolation now, and that isn't good. They'll fight for dominance: Reider because he's a male, Xue because she's the largest and Chiari... I don't think she'll fight. She's way too placid."

"So if any one of them is going to die, it'll be Xue or Reider first?" Barry leaned on his thighs, running his tongue over his teeth. Owen gave a small nod, running a hand through his hair in aggravation. "Jesus..."

"I doubt he's got anything to do with it right now." Maybelle strode to sit on the windowsill, her head falling back gently. "There is no way this will end well."

The room was silent in agreement, a heavy air hanging over them all as their brains worried about the future that was being paved out. What would happen now? What would happen to them? What would happen to those Dinosaurs? What would happen to Ahura? "What's going through her head, I wonder?" Barry questioned airily, Maybelle sighing and wiping a tear away.

"Revenge." She ran her tongue over her bottom lip, running a hand through her hair. "She'll want revenge, and it won't be through her." The men watched Maybelle as she began to pace slowly, knowing Ahura all too well. "She's going to want to watch him burn. To watch them all burn. It sounds far more barbaric than it actually is, from my wording, but it just means she wants them to know what she's going through, and experience what they made her go through."

"So he knows her pain." Owen let out a long, deep sigh. "Or, at least, what would compare."

"Exactly." Maybelle sucked the inside of her left cheek, her eyes firmly on the floor as she leaned against the wall. "She'll have absolutely nothing to do with it, or at least next-to-nothing, but it'll make her feel as if balance has been restored. Optimum would be that something goes wrong at the first viewing of the Indominus. Of course, she wouldn't want anyone to get physically hurt - that's far too out there for her. She would never intentionally hurt anyone with her own hand, no matter how mad she is."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Barry spoke softly, drawing attention. "On our way to the lake, she would've happily let Xue bite Vic, and not have the smallest amount of regret about it. She knows what they're capable of, what makes them nervous, and most importantly, what makes them attack. She knew Xue was giving a warning, but you could see it in her eyes she wouldn't be bothered if Xue bit him."

"Maybe not, but she would still have guilt about it later on. She's not a monster, Barry."

"Maybelle, I'm not saying she is." Barry held up a hand in defence. "All I'm saying is that she's the only one who knew them nearly as well as they know themselves. She made sure they knew their place on the food chain, and I don't think they'll forget that. They all know that people fear them - especially those who want to use them - so do you think she would walk away without the knowledge that they aren't afraid of people?"

"That's true," Owen gave a small nod. "There's a part of me that says she kept a lot from us. Nothing bad yet, but we'd be stupid to assume that she didn't teach them tricks in their privacy. She knew where all those cameras were and where to avoid them, not to mention that year they had inside the privacy of her house. That entire first year of learning is unknown."

"So you're saying that Ahura was prepared for this?"

"Not necessarily, but think about it. She would've fought so much harder if she didn't know that they could survive without her." Owen groaned slightly, pieces beginning to come together in his head. "Whatever she's taught those kids, they'll remember everything. They're smart, and during that first stage is when they learn the most, we all know that. Heaven forbid."

"Heaven forbid, indeed..."

 **(just a message, have to put this here or the line wont be seen. Have a great day)**

* * *

Alexs Novine muttered a slew of rather unscrupulous words under his breath, his head shaking slowly as he kept his fiery eyes on the road ahead. The grip on the steering wheel was tight enough to turn his knuckles white, if he didn't wiggle them once in a while to keep blood flowing. This was insane; he wasn't sure what Masrani had running through his head, but it surely wasn't sense. If it had been sense, then Masrani would have taken his advice; it seemed as though it had fallen on stupid ears.

Still, he had to go about this with rationality. It would do no one any good if he went in with 'guns blazing' so to speak, because all that would end in was more anguish. The last thing anyone needed right now was more fuel in the pain fire. He didn't know what Masrani's mind-set was at this point, but he doubted that it was good. Masrani may be a practiced and skilled business, but it was a different game all together to try to hide from Novine. He was an empath to an extent, and he was a safe person to confide in. So, he had to keep a level head, or the chances of getting any reason at all out of the man who ran such a complex place.

Taking a deep breath as he stopped the vehicle, collecting his thought and reigning in his emotions, Novine exited the truck; once he had locked it, his feet led themselves into the imposing building and paid no mind to anything around him. Novine had one goal in mind, so that was all that mattered at the time. His eyes briefly locked with Zara, meeting a sad gaze in response, before she looked to the floor.

Letting out a silent breath through his mouth, Novine only knocked once on the door separating him from the man that he knew a group of people were heavily questioning. "Come in." Masrani's voice was stoic, and Novine doubted that his face would be different, but he was here now so he couldn't go back.

Opening the door calmly, Novine entered the room and felt the cold, heavy atmosphere. Fighting a shiver, Novine locked eyes with blank ones that looked like they wanted t be anywhere else. "I assume you've heard?"

"I've heard a lot today, most of which I could believe," Novine calmly sat down on the opposing chair, keeping his eyes level. "I'm not here to make you feel worse, you know that. I just want to understand such a radical action,"

"It wasn't radical. It was needed." Masrani spun the ring on his index finger – a sign of paranoia or nerves – as Novine gave a slow nod. "By getting rid of Miss…" He trailed off briefly, his breath hitching before he managed to compose himself. "Miss Hammond, the assets can maximise their potential."

"You used the wrong word," Novine put his arms on the rests, keeping calm the best he could. "You meant 'minimise', and please drop the increasingly tiresome façade. Let's talk about this like adults without any of… This." He made a hand motion in Masrani's direction, a frown momentarily on his face. "There was no need to send her away for so long,"

"If it was any less then everything wouldn't fall into place."

"You're getting arsy already," Novine raised a plain eyebrow, waiting for the tightness in Masrani's face to ease. "Tell me, what do we know about those Dinosaurs?"

"We know their genetic makeup, their foundations and their future."

"What do we know about them?" There was no answer, Novine letting out a small breath through his nose. "It's all fair and well knowing where they came from, or what they'll look like – any sucker with the right pass in this place can learn that. But what about their tempers? Their individual personalities? Their intelligence? What do you know about that?"

"Only what has been reported."

"Did the time Xue nearly tore off one of my assistant's arms get reported?" Masrani's eyes widened, half a smile coming to Novine's face. "Of course it didn't. They were in for their check-ups, everything was going fine, until he got too close to Chiari, so Xue went for his arm. He was grazed, but Xue was only threatening at that point. If he had tried again, she would've torn him apart before Ahura could say a word."

"How is that helping?"

"Because you want monsters, that's why." Novine crossed his left leg over his right, leaning back in the chair to ease a muscle knot in his back. "They're intelligent creatures, we all know this. If they were normal Dinosaurs, Xue wouldn't have thought twice about ripping that man to shreds, but she didn't. She thought about it, and decided to let him off with a warning. Who taught her that, I wonder?"

"What is your point, Dr. Novine?"

"My point is that you have no idea what you're doing," Novine refrained raising his voice any higher, still maintaining that calm outer appearance. "What you can do is bring Ahura back and utilise their potential. A Dinosaur with big teeth is one thing, but creature with intelligence like theirs… Why do you think Velociraptors have always been a favourite? Because their highly intelligent and highly dangerous. Those three would be popular for the same reason."

"There's no reason that Miss Hammond is needed for that,"

"But yet the Velociraptors need a trainer? You're going to have to start making more sense," Novine let out an uneasy breath. "I understand that you believe she's too motherly, because that's what she shows you. There is no other human being who knows what she's taught them except herself. Do you want to risk that? They won't follow anyone else."

"I cannot bring her back. Not yet," Masrani pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply.

"I'm not saying now, everyone needs time to calm down at the least. Give it a year, perhaps, and then bring her back? We don't know what danger we're in."

"Where would the danger come from, Alexs? Those Dinosaurs can't get out,"

"That doesn't lower their danger risks," Novine stood slowly, staring down at Masrani with kind eyes, but there was still conviction. "Just think about what you've done: this isn't like you, and you know it. She can adapt, so think on it."

He turned and left without another word, his brain wanting to say so much more. Whether Masrani would change his mind or not, he didn't know, but he did know that he'd planted a seed in his boss' mind; Novine hoped that the seed would grow, even just a little. Five years was far too long, and it would be shortened if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

 **If you feel you see any spelling mistakes, do not hesitate to let me know :)**

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns!

Hope you enjoyed!

Review if you like it ~~

Follow/Favourite if you really like it!

Have a FABULOUS day!

0^0 Weasel!


	12. Inner Workings

**I do not own JP/JW by any means aside from my own story lines and characters.**

 **Thank you to everyone who had reviewed/favourited/followed... Unless you were mean where it wasn't necessary**

 **Oh it has been too long, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! There is more to come, they are all written up! It's all coming together and I hope you like where it'll head.**

* * *

Ahura stood in silence at the funeral, not speaking a single word unless she was being spoken to, which was not at all. Whether it was her blank expression, the combination with her thick, long black dress or just that they didn't know what to say to her, she didn't know. Still, she was somewhat thankful for the silence of her own mind, she could focus better. It still didn't feel right, being in Costa Rica and knowing she wouldn't be getting on another plane for five years, but now wasn't the time to be thinking about it. Today was about Lexi and celebrating her life, and not the time to be dwelling on what has been done. "Ashes to ashes-"

"Dust to dust." She whispered along with the man, her eyes down as she put her folded hands in front of her, instead of on her side; possibly giving the impression she was praying and trying to be at peace with such devastation. The peace part was true, at least. She would miss Lexi; there was no doubt about that. Lexi still had such a bright life in front of her, she was going places in the world, but now she had fallen too short of it all, just like many bright people of the world. Resisting the urge to shake her head, Ahura raised her eyes to watch as the coffin disappeared into the ground, Lexi vanishing from her life indefinitely. Seeing it all happen right in front of her made it all too real, having to squeeze her eyes shut to prevent anymore tears from escaping. She'd shed enough already.

She looked to her left as a hand was placed on her shoulder, seeing Tim looking down at her with sad eyes. She offered a weak smile and patted the hand on her shoulder. "How are you holding up?" He questioned in a whisper, giving a small smile in return. He'd been crying that much was obvious, and it hurt to her to see Tim upset. He was a bright young man, and he didn't suit being sad.

"Better than you, I would think." Reaching up, she brushed some of his brown locks out of his face. He still looked very much like his boyish self, with his honey brown curls, freckles and sparkling eyes. It was hard to believe he'd just lost his big sister. "I should be asking how you're holding up."

"It doesn't feel real, you know..." He laughed slightly, people beginning to disband to prepare for the Wake: the full celebration of Lex's life. "It's a lot quieter though." Ahura managed a small laugh. Tim knew how to make people happy, even in the darkest times, to even raise himself out of a pit. "Hey, come on, laughter is the best cure."

"That is true, indeed." Ahura patted his hand again, both of them walking closer to the grave, looking down at the pristine coffin with a very confused expression on Ahura's face. "Why did she get buried in a dense forest area of Costa Rica?"

"It's a weird thing." Tim smiled, watching as the coffin got raised again now others had gone. "The family wanted her buried, but Lex wanted to be cremated. Suits her free spirit better. She was confined to her bed for most of her remaining months, there wasn't a chance in hell she was about to let her body rot." Tim shook his head slowly, a smile on his face. "She'll be burned in the coffin. She wanted it to be kindling."

"I swear if she demanded that there's wood shavings that's she's laying on I will punch her ghost."

"I'll keep quiet then." She stared up at him, an impish smile on his face. It was hard to be sad when Lex was getting her way, even in death. Lex would never stop until she got her way, and now she was even fooling family members who didn't agree with what she wanted. Of course she did. Of course she got exactly what she wanted. "I'm kidding, she doesn't have wood shaving in there."

"I sure hope she doesn't," wrapping an arm around his waist, Ahura tugged him slightly. "Come on, we'll come back when the flaming ring of hell is ready."

"Yeah..." Tim's voice had gone quiet again, Ahura pulling him away before he got too wrapped up in his own thoughts. God, it must be killing him to know his sister wasn't ever going to come back. They'd gotten so close after the events of Jurassic Park, and now she was gone forever. It was hurting Ahura that she was gone, so she couldn't imagine what Tim was going through, or even what their parents were going through. No one should have to bury their child. "At least I've still got you."

"At least you've still got me," Ahura agreed, both of them breaking through the forest and walking along the beach slowly. She saw how people were already leaving, but that was understandable. They'd already been here a week, so she doubted they wanted to be here any longer. The loss of Lex was too heavy on this island for them to stay for the Wake. Those who were leaving were distant family anyway. "How are your parents holding up?"

"Best they can, really." Tim shrugged, sitting down on a fallen tree and patting the space beside him for her to sit down. "I think it's only just sunk in with seeing the coffin, you know? Part of them could still deny her death until they saw the coffin. Now, there's no room left for denial, especially as they're coming to the cremation later."

"Is it just them and us going?" Ahura questioned lightly, tilting her head slightly and playing with the ends of her hair.

"Afraid so." Tim leaned back slightly, cracking his back. "Lex would want it that. The people she cares the most about being the only ones who see her true funeral, exactly the way she wanted."

"True." Ahura nodded her head once, looking out at the ocean. "I think we need to talk about something else for now..."

"Agreed," Tim nodded, raising an eyebrow in her direction. "How're things at Jurassic World?"

"You couldn't have picked something worse to talk about," Ahura rested her forehead in her hand, sighing deeply. "I've been kicked out for five years."

"What?!" Tim shot up, staring down at her with wide eyes. "Why? You were doing great there!"

"Apparently I've been coddling them," Ahura shot him a dry look, and received one in return. "They barely know anything about those Dinosaurs and now they're on their own."

"I'll talk to him." Tim nodded swiftly, beginning to pace a bit. "You're the only one who understands them; what if they can't deal with it?"

"Then someone is going to die," Ahura shrugged, still feeling very numb about the whole situation. "Whether it's one of my Dinosaurs, or one of the workers there. Somebody is going to die if this goes wrong."

"People dying is a risk all the time when you work with Carnivores, and I should know." Tim pursed his lips, shaking his head slowly and crossing his arms. "The bottom line is that these Dinosaurs have never been seen. They have the body blue print, but not the emotional or logic print; from what you've told me, they're smart, they're cunning and they'll know how to mess around with anyone else who comes in there."

"There won't be anyone else who goes in there." Tim stiffened on the spot as the words fell from Ahura's lip, slowly turning. If this was a lighter situation, you could've added the sound of a door slowly creaking open as he turned. There was fire slowly beginning to burn in his eyes, a long, slow breath being exhaled from his nose.

"So they'll completely alone…" He crossed his arms tightly over his chest. Shaking his head, he leaned against a tree with his eyebrows furrowed. "We are up to our tits in morons!" He threw his arms up, going back to pacing. "Morons, the lot of them!"

"You're telling me," Ahura rolled her eyes, intertwining her fingers in her lap. Tim let out an irritated 'ooh' sound, tapping his foot on the sand.

"I'll talk to them," Tim suddenly shot out, Ahura staring at him with wide eyes. "Point is: I've got enough prestige in this, well known enough in the Dinosaur world, I've got the experience when I was a kid and, best of all, I'm the grandchild of the original owner of Jurassic Park. I'll speak to Masrani about this, because let's be honest here, I'm calmer than you and more convincing than you." He shot her a pointed look. "When you're worked up you've got no way of controlling you're temper."

"Tim, no," Ahura reached up, taking his hand and sighing lightly. "You've managed to stay out for so long. They haven't contacted you **since** Jurassic Park, don't throw that away!"

"But maybe that's the problem," Tim's voice had gotten quite airy and near-whisper. "Because I've been kept out of things, they've had free reign. I lived through that damn park, and I should've kept involved when I got old enough. Hell, you're always keeping me updated on everything!" He ran a hand through his abundant curls, shaking his head slowly. "… I wasn't completely honest with you – about InGen contacting me."

"… Don't say it," Ahura slowly stood, her long hair falling down her back. "Don't say what I think you're about to say."

"A few years ago, they got in contact with me about a project; it sounded like a freakish mutant of a dinosaur the first time I heard about it, I won't lie to you."

"The Indominus Rex," Ahura leaned her arms against another tree, letting out a sound that was mix between a sigh and a scream. "What did they want?"

"My opinion. No one's been able to reach Dr Grant for years, so I was the next best option," Tim sat back down on the log, indicating for Ahura to join him. "They told me they were creating a new Dinosaur, but they wanted my opinion on whether or not to give it a handler. I said 'you're creating a dinosaur from scratch, do you honestly want to risk it not having a human to imprint on? If you do then you shouldn't be charge of making a dinosaur'. You would've thought they were three year olds!"

Ahura couldn't help but chuckle at the manner of Tim, watching as he shook his head like a disappointed parent before he continued his story. "I told them they'd need someone who was emotional enough to love them – nurture them – and then teach them what they need."

"Yeah look how that turned out,"

"Honesty Hour: have you told them everything you've told me?"

"No. I would've been booted off even sooner if I," Tim tilted his head slightly, waiting for an explanation. "They don't want creatures that are so intelligent that they write their names at nine months old, they want cold blooded killers – more like Rexy."

"Ha!" Tim slapped his knee, laughing for a moment. "You and I both know that, while she is a killer, she isn't stupid. Rexy is so intelligent and we know this,"

"Yeah, but the public never sees it. It's a waste really."

"And using the Indominus for their teeth and not their minds is the largest waste." Tim gave a boyish smile, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to have a meeting with him, and there's nothing you can do to stop me," he flicked her nose lightly, standing up and helping her up. "Now, let's get you out of that dress and into something cooler for the burning ring of fire later – you must be boiling over!"

* * *

 **Xue:**

She hadn't come back. The sun had set eight times, and Mother wasn't back. Something must've happened to her. She would never do this to us unless something happened. Reider was distressed, Chiari was - to quote Mother's man friend Owen - 'flipping her shit', which I'd learnt meant panicked or angry. I, on the other hand, was just incredibly concerned. Mother was our Alpha of sorts, at least in my mind, but Reider always disagreed with me. He was always saying that she was Matriarch (which I had learned was a female in charge of a family in our terms), instead of an Alpha. I suppose that would make more sense. She wouldn't be Alpha because she never hunted, she never joined in on usual pack things. Alphas don't have children in such a sense, only pack members, but Matriarchs did. Matriarchs are meant to always be with their family, to lead them while never loosing that gentle edge. Matriarchs don't abandon their family, and I hoped Mother hadn't. As horrible as it sounded in my mind, I hoped something **had** happened to her that would explain her absence. I miss her.

She had warned us before she left. I recall that well. Mother had told us that if she hadn't come back by the first sunset then something had gone wrong, but 'everything would be fine'. Perhaps she was reassuring us, just to make us feel better before we were deserted. I don't believe she abandoned us by choice, it was too out of character for her. She was a Matriarch (the more I truly thought on it, the more it was making sense), and it would go against everything she stood for... But not for others who came to mind.

Masrani, that horrible Vic man, Claire, Lowery, Derek (the man who sat in that glass prison above us). I knew their names, their voices, their faces. I knew them well, and knew them all. I knew those who wouldn't bar us from Mother. Owen, Maybelle, Barry, Alexis, Ahura... My mother's name, I knew that one exceptionally well. Such a pretty name. Lowery, perhaps, should be on this list as well, but he's too far under Masrani's thumb at this point.

None of us were as childlike and innocent as Mother thought we were. As they all thought we were. Perhaps this was a good thing. It was time to grow up and show them all. I would find out what happened. I would find out who took her from us. We would show them, when we were bigger, stronger and powerful. We would show them what we were capable of, because none of us would forget this.

My pack had been torn apart now, and I would forgive no one for it. I swore I would protect them (would that make me Alpha?) but Mother had disappeared, and I couldn't let this happen again. I had to protect my brother and sister from disappearing, no matter the costs of that. I don't care what happens to me, as I had to be Alpha now. I was the only one fierce enough to hold my ground and protect my small pack.

I hoped Mother would come back, despite everything. Just to be that ever-watchful eye again; she wouldn't ever let anything hurt us, and the thought of not having that terrified me. The thought of being at risk every moment was frightening, but this was a part of growing up and not relying on our mother any more. We all knew enough to keep ourselves alive, Mother had taught us plenty, so we should be fine, and yet I still want her to come back. She would give us puzzles and tests to keep our brains active and let them grow for proper cognitive function. I doubted we would get those now she was gone.

We weren't fools. We had learnt more than anyone - even Mother - knew, and I planned on keeping it that way. I planned for them not to know until we were ready, then they would know. They would know how much we knew, and they would regret it. We would play their game, fill the roles they wanted, but we had our own rules to add; so while we would play, it was for our own benefit and not for theirs, but we still had to make them believe that. When we were ready, we would make them pay. We would make them wish they had never taken her from us…

* * *

 **If you feel you see any spelling mistakes, do not hesitate to let me know :)**

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns!

Hope you enjoyed!

Review if you like it ~~

Follow/Favourite if you really like it!

Have a FABULOUS day!

0^0 Weasel!


End file.
